¿Recién Casados?
by Alanacullen
Summary: Emmett es un destacado Enólogo acostumbrado a una vida de excesos, lujos y muchas mujeres. Un día despierta al lado de Rosalie una hermosa chica con quien, sin recordarlo y motivado por una tremenda borrachera, contrajo matrimonio. En una divertida lucha de sexos, Emmett y Rosalie tendrán que aprender a tolerarse y convivir donde tal vez conozcan el ¿verdadero amor?
1. Prologo

Prologo

.

.

_El mundo esta lleno de mujeres hermosas. En el momento menos esperado te puedes topar con uno de esos especímenes perfectos que son un regalo del señor. Todos los hombres alguna vez han fantaseado con la idea de que esas bellas mujeres cayeran rendidas en sus brazos pero son muy pocos los que poseen ese no se que, que atrae tanto a las mujeres._

_ Por supuesto la fama y la fortuna son de gran ayuda pero eso no cuenta en este caso. Yo digo que es algo mas… me refiero a una atracción especial que solo algunos tienen y la disfrutan muy pocos, como Emmett y les digo que esa es mas que la ganadora. Aunque también digo, seguramente hay infinidades de hombres mejor parecidos que el y con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no es que sea muy guapo sino que hay muchos feos…. Ah pero así es Emmett, las mujeres lo persiguen como las abejas a la miel. En su lista figuran infinidad de nombres… Lulú, Claudia, Elba, Blanca, Paulina, Daniela, Alma, Barbará, Alejandra, tamara, Bueh! Y esas solo por nombrar algunas porque La lista es interminable… Marisa, Gabriela, Sofía, Elena, Natalia, Fabiola, Rosalie… ja! Y a propósito de Rosalie…. Mejor sigan la historia para que se enteren…._

* * *

Nueva historia =D no pensaba regresar tan pronto despues de El plan B pero bueh! mi cabeza no deja de sustituir rostros y crear dialogos y escenas cada que veo una pelicula xD les dejo el prologo y el primer capitulo. es una historia contada desde el punto de vista de Emmett (nuestro hombre mono) y esta basada en una peli con el mismo nombre =) dejen sus Reviews sIiiiiii?

espero verlos pronto =) Besitos

AlANa!


	2. Rutina

-1-

.

.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana del baño me pego en los ojos al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Apoyando ambas manos en la cerámica azul rey estire la espalda hundiendo la cabeza entre mis brazos sintiendo como sonaban algunos huesos, exhalando me enderece frente al lavamanos **–Buenos días galán…-** le dedique un guiño al hombre alto, moreno y de facciones aniñadas que se reflejaba en el espejo. Di unos cuantos toques a mis mejillas para despertarme del todo. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior pero poco me importaba la verdad, después de haber gozado el cuerpo de aquella pelirroja despampanante el dolor taladrante de mi cabeza, las ojeras y el cansancio pasaban al olvido al observar mi cara post-sexo, el escrito en lápiz labial rojo en el espejo y la tanga rosa pálido con el numero de teléfono de esa chica grabado en ella. Lo tome mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en mi rostro. Soy un hombre que disfruta de la vida sin restricciones de ningún tipo, la vida se ha hecho para vivirla y yo estoy en la mejor etapa de todas. Tengo 27 años, nadie puede negar que sea un hombre apuesto, tengo fama en mi medio, dinero para mis caprichos y amo a las mujeres… a todas las mujeres. No hago distinciones ni tengo un modelo especifico, para mi todas son hermosas. Morenas, pelirrojas, rubias, todas me vuelven loco. Es bueno tener un currículo bien sustentado como amante y la agenda de hilos dentales en la cómoda de mi habitación me daba la razón**. – Bien, hora de empezar el día Emm**…- frote mis manos antes de ponerme con la rutina diaria de aseo y cuidado personal, si, cuido mi aspecto sin caer en la metrosexualidad. Cepille mis dientes, me rasure la barba y aplique espuma para el cabello. Los risos obscuros heredados de mi santa madre eran uno de mis mayores encantos, a las mujeres parecía volverlas locas el tener donde hundir sus dedos al estar fundidos en un beso apasionado. También les atraían los hoyuelos que se formaban en mis mejillas al dedicarles una sonrisa tímida cargada de un "_te quiero esta noche en mi cama". _Escogí un saco gris Clásico del armario, una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata de seda con líneas diagonales. Una taza de café y dos aspirinas me ayudarían a pasar el día. Contemple el mar por el gran ventanal de la sala mientras anudaba la corbata. Era la mejor inversión que había hecho en mi vida hasta ahora, una casa con el mar de fondo a tan solo pasos de ella, sin vecinos molesto alrededor ni mocosos correteando y atropellándote con sus bicicletas. Mi paraíso, mi santuario en Baja California. El pie se me enredo en una diminuta tanga azul de camino a la recamara, al tenerlo en mis manos la sonrisa no tardo en aparecer y ver con claridad el numero escrito en la parte mas gruesa de la prenda –**Heidi…**.- suspire…¡_Mamma Mia_! Si unos años atrás me hubieran contado que las italianas daban el mejor sexo oral de la historia hubiese aceptado la propuesta de mi padre de irme a estudiar a _La bella Italia_ sin pensarlo, pero decidí quedarme por mi madre, la única mujer que me ataba a este lugar….bueno ella y la hermosa Hummer gris que ahora brillaba bajo el resplandeciente sol mañanero. Gire la llave sintiendo el suave ronroneo del motor y el cálido viento mediterráneo dándome en el rostro al acelerar. El vivir apartado de la ciudad me permitía unos minutos de carretera solitaria para acelerar al máximo y disfrutar de la sensación de poder al mirar como subía el velocímetro. Los espectaculares paisajes de Ensenada no dejaban de enamorarme, las interminables hileras de cultivos de uvas al pasar el camino arenoso por la Ruta del vino todas las mañanas seguía encantándome como el primer día. Me apasionaba mi trabajo, todo de lo que producir vino se trataba. El cuidado de la uva, la cosecha, el añejado, la degustación, el aroma. Este año había estado promocionando mi creación, _Mi Cabernet "Esmeralda"_ como un loco en todos los lugares que podía. Con un añejado de años en barriles bajo tierra para conservar mejor la humedad mi bebe estaba subiendo como espuma en el mundo del vino y no podía estar mas orgulloso, siendo que este era un negocio de años de preparación era grato ver resultados y buenos. El semáforo rojo me obligo a frenar, metido en mis pensamientos como estaba no me percate que casi salía del pequeño pueblo. Me di una ojeada rápida en el espejo retrovisor antes de poner mi atención en el convertible negro a mi lado a la espera del semáforo, bueno, más bien poner toda mi atención a la castaña en shorts cortos y traje de baño floral que iba manejándolo. _Nada mejor que empezar el día encantando mujeres_**…-Disculpe, señorita**- _la caballerosidad ante todo. _Ella se volvió hacia mí quitándose las gafas obscuras dejando al descubierto unos ojos verdes aceituna **–Me podría decir la hora por favor?**- me sonrió antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera que bien podía ser de la misma marca del que yo llevaba en la muñeca

**-Son un cuarto para las nueve**- contesto estudiándome con la mirada sin borrar su sonrisa. Fue mi turno de quitarme las gafas, ella me había permitido ver sus espectaculares ojos y yo no iba a ser mal educado al no corresponderle aquel gesto, le sonreí mostrándole mis hoyuelos

**-Gracias, muchas gracias señorita…-** la escuche suspirar antes de poner en marcha mi coche, sintiéndome victorioso una vez más. Solo tres sencillos pasos fueron necesarios para sacarle un suspiro, caballerosidad, sonrisa y hacerle una pregunta desinteresada para que no piense que quiero llevármela a la cama **–Dios mío, gracias por hacerme tan…pero tan chulo, esta noche te prendo una vela compadre**.- me distraje contemplando los caminos hacia Valle de Guadalupe, el lugar donde hay mayor concentración vinícola en la región. Los hermosos paisajes salpicados de vides, olivos y naranjos lo convertían en un destino turístico atractivo para vacacionar. Un lugar exótico, romántico, lleno de museos, casas vinícolas, centros artesanales y hoteles boutiques que hacían del lugar una experiencia inolvidable. Dolce era mi casa vinícola y cada vez que leía el letrero de bienvenida a lo lejos no podía dejar de sentir emoción. Dolce nació en 1997, cuando Carlisle Cullen adquirió la propiedad en Valle de Guadalupe con viñedos de hacia mas de 50 años. Su idea principal era elaborar vinos caseros e instalaron toda la maquinaria necesaria. Después de graduarme fue el primer lugar que visite y me enamore de el, junto a Carlisle surgió un proyecto ambicioso y con ayuda de reconocidos enólogos comenzó la regeneración y la propagación de diferentes variedades por toda la región y posteriormente por el mundo. Nuestros vinos se caracterizan por estar elaborados con amor y con los cuidados necesarios que se le tiene que dar a un producto de alta calidad como lo es Dolce. Utilizamos tecnología de punta, sistemas de gravedad, controles de temperatura automatizados, fermentamos en cubas de acero inoxidable y barricas francesas y americanas que redondean la textura de nuestros vinos. Los vinos de dolce se han caracterizado desde su nacimiento por ser bebidas nobles, que merecen la honra de tomarse en una copa especial, dejar todos los sentidos libres para llegar al momento crucial de llevarlo a la boca y apreciar el conjunto de sabores que los conforman. Son vinos que nos invitan a compartir nuestros sentimientos, a generar pláticas, pasión y emociones y Esmeralda me ha dado muchas satisfacciones, ha causado impresiones maravillosas en los paladares tanto del que inicia, el conocedor y hasta el más exigente catador. Estacione en mi lugar de siempre, cerca de la entrada echando una ojeada antes de bajarme del auto, todo estaba tranquilo y extrañamente solo, pero eso no me libraba de algunos obstáculos que sabia me esperaban en el camino. Acomode mi traje y la corbata dando un largo suspiro y persignándome antes de cruzar la reja de la hacienda con pilares de ladrillos y el aspecto contemporáneo de esas viejas haciendas que se construyeron en el sur del país hace algunas décadas, con elementos clásicos, puertas de madera, rejas de hierro grueso, pórticos de herrería, paredes expuestas, iluminación atmosférica y enchapados de piedra laja. Di un par de pasos silenciosos al interior, estudiando los pasillos largos, anchos y solitarios de ladrillo rustico, al no ver moros en la costa di tres largos pasos subiendo los tres escalones de una zancada mirando la fuente que adornaba el centro del lugar sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba con alguien, su voz me hizo cerrar los ojos y maldecir la ley de Murphy

* * *

**En este primero conozcamos a nuestro Emmett =D**

**les gusta?**


	3. ¿Caballito?

_Letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Emmett_ =D

Disfruten

-2-

.

**-Hola Mi amor… por que no me llamaste**?- la castaña de ojos achocolatados poso sus manos en mi pecho paseando los dedos de arriba hacia abajo mientras se mordía el labio pícaramente. Esta era la parte difícil de ser un hombre apuesto que se aleja de los compromisos, _enfrentarse después a la amante_ _que quiere ser más que solo la de una noche. _Si bien la había pasado bien con_…..Tamara?_, le había prometido a mi jefe no involucrarme jamás con personal de trabajo. Rápidamente la tome de los hombros y nos hice girar alejando sus manos de mi corbata y dejándola de lado de la entrada

**-Por supuesto que te llame pero tu no contestas tu teléfono**- _hacerse la victima siempre funciona_

**-Estuve de viaje la semana pasada**….- se excuso batiendo sus pestañas hacia mi pero mi actuado seño fruncido no se borro

**-Necesito tiempo….**

**-El que quieras bombón**- iba a acercarse de nuevo pero la esquive caminando con pasos rápidos por el pasillo hacia mi oficina **–Esperare tu llamada**… - grito al verme cruzar en la primera puerta abierta que encontré topándome con la morena de labios tentadores que había sido mi secretaria tres meses atrás. _Que hoy me las encontraría a todas o que onda_?

**-Quien esperara tu llamada my dear- **_Bárbara, la inocente y caprichosa niña de papi que ama la postura del perrito. _Agite la cabeza borrando aquella imagen, ella se había acercado a mi y hundido sus dedos en mi cabello.

**-Nada… es que… tenía un pedido pendiente y me están haciendo el favor de solucionar el problema…**

**-Ok, si es por trabajo esta bien, sabes que soy muy celosa. Que harás esta noche baby**?- _baby! odiaba que me llamara de esa manera._ _Otro punto de evitar los compromisos ¡los apodos cursis!. _Sus dedos se habían hundido en mis risos acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, con una rápida maniobra me libre de sus brazos justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Tamara que me dedico una mirada insinuante y articulo un **nos vemos esta noche** que refresco mi memoria, había quedado de "_salir"_ con ella hoy y la morena pareció darse cuenta de aquello.

**-Emm… hoy tengo un compromiso**

**-Tienes un compromiso?-** Bárbara alzo sus cejas con visible interés

**-Si, un compromiso… en mi casa… con mi mama**.- _madre santa perdóname por meterte en mis líos de faldas. _Bárbara asintió no muy convencida y le tiro una mirada asesina a Tamara quien ya se hallaba en su escritorio. _Yo mejor salgo de aquí. _Camine dando pasos hacia atrás en silencio, tanteando las paredes sin quitarles la vista al par de mujeres que amenazaban con saltarse encima y arrancarse los cabellos…

**-Así que tienes un compromiso esta noche**?- aquella voz grave sin perder el toque agradable me sobresalto, solo podía ser de una persona y era justo la que no deseaba toparme en este preciso instante teniendo a solo pasos un par de gatas engrinchadas. Rápidamente gire en mis tobillos sintiéndome como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura. El hombre de cabello rubio y metro noventa me estudio con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta

**-No, para ti siempre estoy disponible**…- las palabras fuertes habían comenzado a subir de tono en el escritorio de Tamara, el seño de Carlisle se frunció y comenzó a espiar por encima de mi hombro mientras yo me movía tratando de evitar que mirase

**-Es bueno saberlo ya que en mi oficina se encuentra Jane Vulturi, ella es un proyecto de cliente muy bueno esta claro**?- los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en los míos con seriedad

**-Claro…Clarísimo…**

**-No quiero que la tomes como una mas de tus aventuras Emmett…**

**-Para nada… claro que no**

**-Que bueno, se ve que valoras tu trabajo.-** a este punto la morena había saltado el escritorio y se encontraba aferrada al cabello castaño de Tamara mientras los demás empleados trataban de apartarlas y yo empujaba a Carlisle fuera de la sala.

**-Vamos…no hagamos esperar a La señorita Vulturi**.- Seguí el paso rápido y elegante hacia su oficina, que era la mas amplia del lugar _porque era el jefe _y estaba situada en la ultima puerta, cerca de donde iniciaban los campos de vides y la cava de añejado. La puesta de sol desde su ventana era todo un espectáculo.

**-Jane el es Emmett nuestro enólogo y le aseguro que es un joven muy talentoso.-** Carlisle me presento una vez dentro del lugar decorado rústicamente. La joven de cabello castaño claro había tenido la vista fija en sus manos, que descansaban en la sobria falda gris plomo que vestía. Alzo la mirada regalándole una sonrisa tímida a mi jefe y luego a mí. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa brillante al percatarse que la observaba. _Que habrá debajo de ese horrible atuendo gris y esas gafas?. _

**-Mucho gusto Señor…**

**-Emmett, dime Emmett.-** la interrumpí tomando su mano estirada y dejando un rápido beso en ella. El rosa de sus mejillas se intensifico y aparto la mirada mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara ¡_Ya cayo Emm!_. Me obligue a borrarla cuando Carlisle se aclaro la garganta

**-La Licenciada esta muy interesada en nuestro proceso y se va a quedar unos días para ver si puede existir la posibilidad de entablar una relación comercial…**

**-Así es- **afirmo ella sin levantar la mirada

**-Por favor te suplico la lleves a conocer las instalaciones si no tienes problema Emmett**

**-Por supuesto que no, con gusto. Pase por aquí licenciada.-** use toda la voz y fachada profesional que pude frete al jefe mientras ella seguía evitando mirarme _típica reacción_. Me moví de la entrada con gesto caballeroso y Carlisle me sonrió satisfecho. Ella seguía con los ojos fijos en sus pies y el cabello haciéndole una sobra en el rostro. Con rápidos pasos salió de la oficina

**-Ya te lo advertí Emmett**.- el rubio uso su voz calma llena de un _no te lo repetiré_ y fue a sentarse tras su gran escritorio de roble pulido **–Necesito que vengas luego que termines con Jane, tengo algo importante que decirte**.- asentí rápidamente cerrando la puerta al salir. Jane me esperaba apoyada de uno de los pilares de ladrillo gastado jugando con un mechón de su cabello cuan niña inocente. _Parece que no rompe un plato... _

**-Todo bien?-** pregunto quitándose los lentes y apartando mi pensamiento sobre su santidad.

**-Si, todo en orden. Carlisle se estaba asegurando de que se le atendiera…** _muuuy…_ **bien Licenciada**.- enfatice aquel muy en mi cabeza, _bien podría hacerte pasar un muy buen rato en la posición que prefieras. _–**Podemos visitar la cava prime…-** sin dejarme acabar ni darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomo del saco y estampo mi espalda en el pilar de ladrillo. Se me escapo un jadeo al sentir el aire abandonar mis pulmones al estrellarse mi espalda con el concreto _pero que demonios? _

_**-**_**Como estas caballito**?- _caballito? Donde quedo la chica que se sonroja?. _Comenzó a pasear sus dedos de aquí para allá mirándome con hambre…_hambre? Viste dios lo que me haces? Yo que trato de alejarme de la tentación y me mandas a una diabla vestida de borrego? _

**-B..Bi…Bien**?...

**-Me han contado los pajaritos que eres todo un Garañón*** **Grrrr**- hizo un gesto de gruñido mientras hundía las uñas en mi nuca. _Tierra ábrete y trágame o por lo menos que Carlisle no se aparezca porque es capaz de pensar que soy yo quien la esta acosando _

**-Y… quien le dijo semejantes cosas?...**

**-Traigo látigo y espuelas**- _QUE?_

**-B…bi..bien…bien…**

**-Crees que puedes domarme**?- su actitud seductora cambio a salvaje y una de sus manos se deslizo hasta mis glúteos apretándolos como si fueran moldeables

**-No se supone que solo debo mostrarle las instalaciones y ya**?...

**-Que? te esta esperando otra perra**?.- con la otra mano atrapo mi cabello tirando de el fuertemente. _Esto lejos de gustarme ya me esta asustando_

-**N..no como cree usted**…- mi voz salió como un susurro. Ella se sonrió volviendo las manos a mi saco como si nada. _Esta mujer tiene problemas de personalidad_

**-Sabes?... no traigo calzones- **anuncio como si fuera lo mas normal. Si estuviéramos en situaciones distintas esa confesión me habría sacado una sonrisa y yo hubiese sido el que la acorralada en la pared

**-Y… no le da frio?...**

**-No si me llevas a tu oficina**- volvió su voz seductora mostrando los dientes y acercándolos peligrosamente a mi labio inferior

**-A…aho…ahorita**?- _de cuando acá yo tartamudeo por una mujer?_. Tomando las solapas del saco me arrastro a la primera puerta abierta que encontró. Me dio un empujón que me hizo caer en la alfombra mientras ella se acercaba con un insinuante movimiento de caderas. De un salto se coloco a horcajadas bajo mi ombligo uniendo su pecho con el mío para hablarme al oído.

**-Ahora sabrás lo que es una buena cabalgata caballito**- y sin más comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Aparte todo pensamiento de su bipolaridad y obsesión por los caballos y me hundí un su brasier de encaje blanco y negro dispuesto a disfrutar del momento. _Conste Carlisle que no fui yo el culpable, ella solita se lo busco._

* * *

_*Garañón: se llama garañón el caballo semental dedicado para la cría. **en Italia se conoce como Garañón a los hombres viriles** (a lo que se refería Jane)_

_Primer capi y ya 5 reviews =D wiiiii por eso les dejo ya el segundo jeje! vamos a ver cuantos consigo con este! jeje pronto aparecerá nuestra RUBIA DESPAMPANANTE no desesperen_

_GRACIAS!_

_Un Anuncio: si bien el Fic es Rated M no creo que haya lemmon en el, si algunas palabras fuertes y alguno que otro pensamiento cachondon de nuestro hombre mono pero creo que nada mas. =P _

_nos leemos en el próximo (ahorita me toca estudiar para un examen xS)_

_Besitos AlAnA!_


	4. ¿Paris?

-3-

.

.

.

**-Emmett, que vamos a hacer contigo?-** la voz de Carlisle me trajo de vuelta de los pensamientos subidos de tono que estaba teniendo, mas específicamente rememorando la ultima hora de mi _dura vida. _Jamás había disfrutado tanto de la alfombra que gracias a dios termino sido la de mi oficina ni tampoco de que una mujer llevara el control de la situación todo el tiempo. Normalmente era yo el que las hacia disfrutar y pedir mas y mas así que el carácter de Jane me tomo por sorpresa y debía admitir que me había gustado. El pequeño cuerpo de esa jinete se acoplo a la perfección con el mío y su cabello castaño alborotado por los movimientos frenéticos era la cosa más erótica en ella. **-¡Emmett!-** mi jefe me sacudió un poco de los hombros captando mi atención inmediata, lo mire confundido. Estaba sentado junto a mí en la cava de añejado, el olor a madera y humedad predominaba en el lugar

**-Que decías?**- el negó mirándome resignado

**-A eso me refiero al decir que voy a hacer contigo…**

**-A que?**

**-A que?, pues, me refiero a que eres muy buen enólogo**_- Si eso ya lo se_ **– y que podrías llegar a ser grandioso pero tienes un defecto**- mi seño se frunció en claro desacuerdo, al ver que no conteste siguió con su discurso.- **Ya cumpliste 27 años Emmett y aun no logras mantener cerrado el cierre de tus pantalones**- alce mis cejas al comprender por donde iba su acusación. Lo que para El siempre terminaba siendo un defecto para mi era una filosofía de vida_. Mientras más cosas se tengan en la vida mejor y más si son mujeres_….

**-Tampoco es para tanto Carlisle**…- le conteste en tono de juego y el me dio una mirada de desaprobación antes de ponerse de pie y caminar entro los inmensos barriles de madera. Imite su acción llegando junto a el, el ambiente frio y húmedo del lugar se intensificaba al ir mas adentro.

**-No me gusta que me vean la cara de imbécil Emmett**…- me apresure a negar aquel comentarios, siempre lo he respetado como jefe y**…- Dime una oficina, Una Emmett que no te haya servido como sucursal de tu motel privado?**- mi mente vago en un repaso rápido de las instalaciones de Dolce al procesar sus palabras. Si bien mi oficina había sido claramente la más utilizada en los últimos años. Unas cuantas veces el momento, la pasión, la falta de tiempo o la búsqueda de privacidad terminaron por obligarme a usar una que otra instalación de la hacienda_….Samanta en su escritorio… Valeria acorralada contra una barrica… Anabel en el ultimo pilar de ladrillo que encontré aprovechando su pequeño cuerpo que se ocultaba a la perfección en el…. Daniela en mi escritorio…Tamara en los viñedos luego de un recorrido por los vides…Bárbara en el cuarto del conserje, los espacios cerrados siempre son mas excitantes__**…-**_**No me piensas contestar**?- por su cara intuí que no quería oír la respuesta que mi cabeza estaba formulando

**-Solo este mes?-** hice una broma para eliminar la tensión pero pareció no funcionar su cara perdió toda expresión y negó soltando un suspiro sonoro

-**No me gusto para nada esa respuesta Emmett**…- sonreí a modo de disculpas mientras lo seguía a uno de los barriles que contenía el mismísimo elixir de los dioses en proceso de maduración. Saco uno de los corchos del barril y el aroma broto al instante llenándome los sentidos y haciéndome sentir orgulloso. Conocía ese olor a la perfección, como la palma de mi mano. El simple aroma intenso y limpio con delicadas notas de canela y toques frutales era una fiesta para los sentidos. Podía saborearlo en mi boca con tan solo respirarlo, ataque limpio, buen balance en acides, frutalidad y dulzor, excelente cuerpo y un color rojo violeta intenso. _La perfección hecha vino_ –**Pero pasando a lo importante porque también te tengo buenas noticias**- después de dar una larga respiración cerca del barril volvió a colocarle el corcho y se giro para mirarme

**-Me gustan las buenas noticias-** me acerque un poco buscando el aroma antes de que se disipara

**-Me acaban de avisar que tú cabernet esta a punto de ser seleccionado para la cata de vinos internacional en Paris- **toda mi atención se poso en el al escuchar la frase _seleccionado para la cata de vino internacional en Paris._ Mi cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar. París era todo lo que un enólogo que desea ser reconocido a nivel mundial espera. Todo el mundo sabe que al pisar la cata internacional el nombre de ese vino sube como espuma en el champagne. Había puesto toda mi dedicación, esfuerzo, conocimiento y cariño a Esmeralda, desde el color de la uva, los complementos, hasta la forma y color de la botella y que mejor noticia que saberlo exitoso. Sonreí con satisfacción sintiendo el pecho inflado de orgullo. La pregunta siguiente la hice para corroborar aquellas palabras que me llevaron a soñar despierto

**-Hablas enserio?**

**-Por supuesto-** Carlisle me palmeo el hombro en forma amistosa. **–Solo falta que pase la ultima prueba, que llegue a la final y luego tu te iras a Paris a representar la empresa**

**-Yo?**

**-Si, tu…**

**-No lo puedo creer…**- y lo decía en serio, estaba en completo estado de shock por la noticia **–Es la mejor noticia que me ha dado jefe…**

**-Pues créelo, tu fuiste el responsable y creador de Esmeralda así que te lo mereces Emmett**…- le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un abrazo rápido por felicitaciones también. Si bien Esmeralda era mi bebe jamás habría sido posible sin Dolce y mucho menos sin la guía de él quien ha sido siempre mi mentor…

**-Gracias de verdad.- **negó, retándole importancia aunque la pequeña sonrisa que se vislumbraba en su rostro decía lo contrario

**-Y…cambiando de tema… que hiciste con Jane?-** la momentánea felicidad desapareció por completo tan rápido como la pregunta fue formulada. La imagen de aquella castaña encima de mi con movimientos rápidos arriba y abajo buscando la liberación máxima me hizo sentir culpable por un momento

**-Nada…absolutamente nada jefe**- técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, yo no había hecho nada con ella, ella había hecho lo que se le antojo conmigo que era distinto. El rubio debió hacer memoria de sus palabras y ver el doble sentido en el que podían ser interpretadas ya que se corrigió a si mismo

**-Me refiero a que si le mostraste la planta Emmett**- una sonrisa tonta se poso en mi rostro

**-Por supuesto que le mostré la planta**- _o mejor dicho un roble con el que pareció haberse divertido_

**-eh?**

**-Si si le mostré las instalaciones**- asintió algo escéptico

**-Que bien… y que fue lo que mas le gusto?**- _pues… yo diría que cabalgarme a su antojo y gritar mi nombre una y otra vez encima de mi roble….¡Emmett concéntrate!_

**-Pues, Yo diría que los caballos**…- mi jefe asintió un poco mas convencido

**-Los caballos…entonces la llevaste a las caballerizas**?- _técnicamente ella me llevo a mi alfombra pero no es algo que quieras saber…_

**-Si. El Garañón negro de crin rizada fue su preferido**- _por supuesto, mi crin le había servido para hundir sus dedos allí a su antojo_.

**-Me alegra**…-me dio un golpe suave en el pecho antes de agregar… **-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Emmett…**-negué rotundamente

**-Por supuesto que no jefe**- él siempre había sido un hombre intuitivo y para nada idiota. El constante cambio de personal en Dolce era mayormente del sexo femenino y gran parte de ellas resultaban despedidas por pleitos y problemas entre ellas que eventualmente terminaban siendo culpa mía. Tenia que olvidarme de las empleadas por mí bien ahora que Esmeralda y yo estamos a solo pasos del reconocimiento mundial en el ámbito de los licores. El rubio me regalo una última mirada de advertencia y se perdió por la puerta más cercana. Solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo aliviado, el interrogatorio había terminado por fin y no solo Salí bien librado sino que también me habían premiado el esfuerzo. Me dieron ganas de festejar con un clásico baile de victoria pero me contuve como el hombre maduro de 27 años que soy y solo me acerque a uno de las barricas que contenía mi trofeo acariciando delicadamente la madera con los dedos **–Nos vamos a Paris-** le susurre al barril para luego dejar toda formalidad y protocola de lado y ponerme a hacer una danza infantil para festejar que por fin toda mi dedicación estaba dando frutos.

* * *

Jaja! xD me encanto escribir este capitulo y lo hice en una noche así que eso lo corrobora, me rei sola como loca de mis propias ocurrencias! nuestro Emm es un pervertido (aunque a mi no me importaría que me pervirtiera, en lo absoluto x3)

QUE LES PARECIO? los reviews son mis premios 0=D merezco uno por este capitulo?

Nos leemos pronto!

aLaNa!


	5. ¡Santa Madre!

.

.

.

.

**-4-**

**-¡No, no, no, no! No te estas alimentando bien no es así Emmett? Que voy a hacer contigo?- **los ojos verdes de mi madre me estudiaban de cerca, sosteniendo mis parpados abiertos de par a par con sus delicados dedos. El aire que entraba por la ventana me daba directamente en los ojos causándome un molesto escozor al no poder cerrarlos **-¡Lo sabia! Es que el tarot jamás me ha mentido- **Esme Anne Plat, esa era mi santísima madre. La mujer mas hermosa en la fas de la tierra, con el rostro en forma de corazón mas armonioso, las facciones dulces mas delicadas, el cabello caramelo mas envidiado, los ojos verdes mas himnotizantes. Fanática de la pintura, la música clásica, la decoración y la _brujería._ Aunque tenía estrictamente prohibido decir _esa_ palabra en voz alta en esta casa ya que para ella es solo una manera de prever y anticiparse a los acontecimientos y prefiere relacionarlo con la magia y el misticismo antes que con la brujería. En fin, el punto real aquí es que es la única mujer capaz de manejarme y doblegarme a su antojo_algunas veces_

**-Mama, por supuesto que me estoy alimentando bien que cosas dices**- me zafe de su agarre, parpadeando seguidamente para así devolverle la humedad a mis ojos irritados.

**-A si?-** dijo escéptica

**-Claro mama.-** con una mirada de _a mi no me engañas_ de esas que nos echan las madres al regañarnos luego de haber dicho una mentira hablo

**-Y a quien quieres engañar**?- cambie mi postura de hijo reprendido y adopte una de _cómo puedes decir de eso de tu único santo hijo_? Haciendo que negara con la cabeza **–Puedes engañarme a mi tal vez pero al tarot no. Mi cielo esa vida que llevas no te puede traer nada bueno**- puse los ojos en blanco aprovechando una rápida distracción y preparándome mentalmente para una lluvia de sermones por venir de su parte. Le di un sorbo rápido al té humeante que me ofreció minutos atrás, fruncí el seño al sentir el sabor del café amargo en mi lengua.

**-Mama…mamita cual vida? Si yo lo que hago es trabajar, trabajar, trabajar. Si, de vez en cuando me divierto pero el resto del tiempo es trabajar, trabajar y trabajar**….

**-Emmett, estas hablando con la mujer que te pario así que no trates de mentirme**- me señalo con el dedo en reprimenda**- además, aparece clarísimo en tu carta astral- **_y dale con las cartitas… _esta vez no pude reprimir mi cara de _otra vez el mismo cuento _ganándome una mirada directa y concisa que decía todo, siempre había tenido esa mirada de advertencia donde no hacían falta las palabras, simplemente era una mirada de Esme Plat para dejar cualquier travesura de lado y comportarme como un angelito –**Y se lo que me vas a decir**…_**.Mama, esas cartas no son confiables**_ **pero es que yo me doy cuenta mi vida, mira nada mas en el desorden en el que has convertido**- _desorden, _bufe mentalmente aquella palabra. Al parecer hoy era el día de criticar mi filosofía de vida, y yo que venia con intensiones de invitarla a cenar para festejar la noticia de mi vino en Paris, el cual desde el principio estuvo inspirado en ella, de allí el nombre Esmeralda, ella siempre ha sido mi musa**….-Leo todos los días la taza de café turco que te tomas y ella siempre dice lo mismo.**- disimuladamente aparte la taza de café vertiendo el contenido en el bonsái mas cercano cuando ella se giro a dejar la suya en el lavaplatos dándole una sonrisa amplia cuando se volvió a mirarme

**-Cual desorden mama?... estas…exagerando**

**-Ah, ahora estoy exagerando?-** asentí lentamente- **me dices que exagero porque no te has mirado…usas pura ropa de marca**, **tienes carro ultimo modelo, vives preso de las tendencias hijo de todo lo que no tiene importancia porque tu sabes bien que todo lo que tienes no te lo vas a llevar cuando te vallas.**

**-la ropa si, el coche si lo quieres para ir a romper corazones por allí te lo puedo dejar y me voy en taxi ma….**

**-Emmett, me refiero a cuando pasemos a la otra vida**- la mire como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente aunque ya me sabia ese cuento de memoria. Cuando comenzaba a hablar de mundos paralelos, reencarnación y vidas después de la muerte terminaba saliendo de la casa al día siguiente

**-De verdad no es para salir en la camioneta? Yo no tengo pro…**

**-¡Emmett! Esto no es un juego- **de un salto me senté en el mesón de mármol rosado, sabia que eso la molestaba, también el hecho de que me tomara en broma todas sus palabras pero no podía evitar molestarla un poquito

**-Mama, la vida es un juego, las reglas son facilísimas, se trata de que hay que ir acumulando cosas y al final el que mas tiene gana…**

**-No gana nada…**

**-Tienes pruebas?-** y allí estaba otra vez aquella mirada de ojos entrecerrado y labios fruncidos,_ oh oh, _dando dos pasos se acerco a mi tirando de mi oreja hacia abajo obligándome a bajar del mesón de un salto

**-A mi no me hables asi…**

**-Lo siento, lo siento mama…**..- me soltó, cruzándose de brazos frente a mi aun con sus ojos llenos de enfado en tanto me sobaba la oreja

**-Por que la agresividad madre?...**

**-Porque no puedo creer que después de todo lo único que te importe sea emborracharte todas las noches y andar saltando de cama en cama**- mi rostro de sorpresa y mi mejor cara de ofendido no se hicieron esperar, lleve una mano a mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón diciéndole de esa manera que me había dolido en lo mas profundo aquella acusación

**-Madre… eso si no te lo voy a perdonar porque yo no ando saltando de cama en cama**

**-Ah no?**

**-No… podre saltar en la mía pero no de cama en cama-** hizo un gesto con las manos en visible desesperación por mi tono de broma

**-Ya hijo, esto tiene que parar**…- su rostro se suavizo un poco, dejando un leve seño fruncido y ojos apagados lo que indico claramente que era hora de cambiar de tema, odiaba ver triste a mi madre y mucho menos por culpa mía pero ella debía comprender que ya no tenia cinco años

**-Ya mama, cambiemos de tema si? Me da vergüenza estar hablando contigo de mis…camas**?

**-Cambiar de tema?, Hm, eso solo quiere decir que no puedes contenerte?…-** ahora fue mi turno de darle una mirada con ojos entrecerrados, _mi santa madre me esta retando y se esta aprovechando de su poder sobre mi, _con lo que sabe de que no puedo decir que no a una apuesta y mucho menos viniendo de su parte

**-No, lo que quiere decir es que…vine a prometerte que… no me vuelvo a ir de parranda Jamas…..**

**-Jamas?- **no había un rastro de haberse creído ni una letra de lo que había dicho pero me mantuve firme.

**-Jamas…**

…**.**

**.**

Avance del Próximo capitulo….

**-¡SALUD!- **alce mi caballito de tequila en señal de brindis con todos los presentes del bar_**. **__SI,__se que le prometí hace pocas horas a mi madre chula no irme de parranda jamás y eso estoy haciendo. Técnicamente no estoy de fiesta, estoy llevando a cabo un experimento sobre la conducta humana al ingerir distintos tipos de alcohol en la mínima cantidad de tiempo y cuales son sus efectos, todo sea por la ciencia del licor, por el bien de Esmeralda y por mi reputación también_, _ya que estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres siempre era bueno_.

.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza =S andaba sin Pc aparte llena de examenes y con 0 tiempo para escribir, me escape un poco de los deberes para avanzar cn la historia, entre mañana y el domingo subo otro mas =) ya se nos viene el encuentro cn nuestra rubia despampanante no desesperen

Gracias x los comentarios y por seguir la historia =9 besos

Katanet: la tentasion es fuerteeee xD jeje espero poder superarla y mejorarla cn mis ideas, con sus comentarios voy midiendo si voy bien o no y si les esta gustando

USTEDES QUE DICEN?

BESOS!


	6. Fiesta? Caridad? Angel?

.

.

.

.

**-5-**

**-¡SALUD!- **alce mi caballito de tequila en señal de brindis con todos los presentes del bar_**. **__SI,__se que le prometí hace pocas horas a mi madre chula no irme de parranda jamás y eso estoy haciendo. Técnicamente no estoy de fiesta, estoy llevando a cabo un experimento sobre la conducta humana al ingerir distintos tipos de alcohol en la mínima cantidad de tiempo y cuales son sus efectos, todo sea por la ciencia del licor, por el bien de Esmeralda y por mi reputación también_, _ya que estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres siempre era bueno_. Le guiñe el ojo derecho a una morena que estaba sentada junto a mi en la barra, se mordió el labio escondiendo una sonrisa tímida y dio un sorbo a su copa de Martini en tanto yo le daba un trago a la decima cerveza de la noche

**-Hola…-** salude en un tono suave como quien no quiere la cosa ganándome una sonrisa sin mucho interés

**-Hola**- se limito a contestar con un monosílabo volviéndose nuevamente a la barra. _Con que haciéndose la dura_

**-Como te llamas?**

**-Fernanda…**

**-Que bonito nombre, origen germánico yo soy Emmett es un placer…- **tendí mi mano dándole un leve apretón amistoso, ella aparto sus dedos rápidamente volviendo la atención a su copa _veamos quien es mas rudo –_**Bueno pues, fue un placer conocerte, adiós-** gire en mis talones dispuesto a alejarme de la barra _uno…dos…tres…_

**-Espera-** los mini yo's en mi cabeza comenzaron a bailar el gangnam style festejando la victoria, a veces las mujeres eran tan ingenuas _soy un as. _Gire en mis pies inocentemente poniendo mi mejor cara de _si puedo ayudarte en algo. _Se acerco a pasos lentos y sugestivos colocando una mano en mi antebrazo. No se podía negar que era un chica bonita, el vestido a medio muslo color azul contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello color café y tenia unas caderas de perdición, los ojos se me fueron directo a ellas queriendo hundir mis dedos en esas curvas pero e contuve, el alcohol estaba empezando a nublarme los sentidos y estaba entrando a la tercera etapa después de la fusión del alcohol con la sangre –**Que…no piensas coquetear conmigo**?- me hice el ofendido frunciendo de a poco el seño

**-Disculpa?, eso te hice pensar? Te pido mil perdones…**

**-Oh no, es que el 90% de los hombres que se acercan a ti en un bar tienen como objetivo llevarte a la cama así que….olvídalo, ya te vas**?- _y el ganador de esta ronda es_…..

**-La verdad es que si, solo venia por una copa para distraerme del trabajo ya sabes, la oficina, los empleados, el trafico, las labores sociales….**

**-Haces labores sociales?**- sus ojos reflejaron que estaba visiblemente interesada en el tema

**-Si, cuanto tengo tiempo libre…**

**-Eso es tan humano…-** me guio nuevamente a la barra sentándome junto a ella

**-Pues si, me gusta ayudar….**

**-Eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón-** ella había comenzado a jugar con el vello rizado que sobresalía de mi camisa de hilo disimuladamente. Tenia unos labios delgados con un brillo labial durazno que estaba seguro sabría a gloria al probarlo, también unos bonitos ojos miel que sobresalían bajo un maquillaje ahumado. Si no fuera porque había demasiada gente la habría subido a la barra y desnudado en segundos. Le di un largo trago a mi bebida apartando aquel pensamiento y fingiendo restarle importancia a mi "humanidad", ella suspiro ilusionada –**Que otras labores hacer?-** sonreí con fingida vergüenza _regla de oro para conquistar chicas finge vergüenza de sus halagos, las chicas siempre te creerán un santo si haces eso_…

**-Es, mi filosofía de vida, hacer siempre el bien sin mirar a quien**…- _lo se, esa no es mi filosofía de vida pero todo en este mundo tiene relación, hacer siempre el bien seria igual a nunca dejar a una mujer insatisfecha y sin mirar a quien seria igual a no hacer distinciones por tamaños, color, contextura cuando de otorgar placer y pasarla bien se tratara_. Se acerco un poco más y el aroma de su perfume me invadió, era un poco empalagoso para mi gusto pero no me aparte mientras miraba sus labios, mi papel de niño santo estaba funcionando a la perfección. Mi mirada periférica capto movimiento en una mesa cercana, una mano morena se agitaba de un lado al otro sobre las cabezas de los presentes captando mi atención, el hombre le hacia señales al chico de la barra pidiendo otro trago de tequila mientras se hallaba en una mesa en compañía de una montaña de limones exprimidos. Suspire observando a mi mejor amigo solo y desamparado en medio de mujeres de todo tipo bailando seductoramente sin prestarle la mas mínima atención **–Me disculpas? Debo ir a cumplir mi obra de caridad del día.**- ella asintió sin problemas aunque la verdad no era que le estaba pidiendo permiso llegando junto a el**–¡Seth**!- el rodo los ojos al verme pero yo no le di importancia, mi cuerpo actuó solo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba abrazado a su cuello **–Sethcito**_!- nota mental, 15 cervezas en menos de una hora son suficientes para pasar la fase emocional_

_**-**_**Rayos Em ya estas Pedo**…- ese era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de borracheras y mi conductor asignado siempre que acababa hasta altas horas de la noche festejando. Siempre ha sido como el hermano que nunca tuve

**-Esu no es ciedto, -**_Rayos ya entré a la fase de degradación del idioma,_ sacudí la cabeza para aclararme un poco**- el pedo aquí eres tu…como demonios es que estas aquí solo cuando tienes a cien viejas bailándote alrededor en minifaldas**?

**-No estoy solo Emm**

_-Okey, no lo estas. Perdón señores limones si los he ofendido al no tomarlos en cuenta_- acaricie la montaña de frutas con cariño. _Ok si estoy pedo_. **–mira esos traseros, esas caderas…esas cinturitas de avispa a tu alrededor y tu estas sentado aquí nada mas? No pareces amigo mío Seth**

**-Estoy observando al maestro, o sea a mi mejor amigo actuar**- le di un abrazo amistoso en el por sus palabras –**Ya suéltame!**

**-También te quiero hermano pero no me uses como pretexto**

**-No es pretexto Emmett…**

**-Estas mujeres terminaran pensando que eres gay**

**-Óyeme tampoco, sabes que soy tímido**

**-Timido mis huevos, ven que te presento a Pamela, o prefieres a Caroline?- **tire de su mano para levantarlo de la silla sintiéndome un tanto mareado por el movimiento brusco

**-No Emmett, otro día, mejor te llevo a tu casa, estas muy tomado…**

**-Sabias que es ilegal irse de la fiesta cuando se esta poniendo buena y es tan temprano Seth**?

**-Ilegal quedaras tu cuando tengas que emigrar del país cuando tu madre se entere que la te metiste sus palabras por…**

**-Eh…eh…eh cuidado con lo que dices, ya estas peor que ella caray, que tiene de malo salir a divertirse un rato y tomarse algunos tragos**

**-No tiene nada de malo solo que tu lo hace todos los días bro…**

**-Bah, todos los días- **rodé los ojos, tomando mi cerveza y acabándomela de un trago largo –**Mira lo que te voy a mostrar, toma nota si quieres. Así es como se comienza una buena noche de diversión- **negó resignado mirando como me alejaba hasta la barra. Fernanda seguía allí y me sonrió al verme, tenia un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, intuí que era el alcohol que ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, mi mano se poso inconsciente en la parte baja de su espalda pegándola a mi mecho de un tirón suave, ella no se negó ni se aparto así que cuando mis labios se acercaron a los suyos supe que había ganado la partida, el beso fue profundo desde el principio, su boca tenia el amargo sabor del Martini y el ligero toque de aceituna aun reposaba en su lengua. La fase numero seis del alcohol en la sangre estaba dando inicio, el aumento de la temperatura se hacia cada vez mas notorio al tener su cuerpo pegado al mío y su boca besándome con avidez, se aparto para tomar aire y atrapar mi labio inferior con sus dientes, no me queje, estaba hirviendo por dentro

**-Voy al tocador, regreso en un momento**.- se excuso, depositando un nuevo beso en mis labios y alejándose un poco tambaleante. Mi cabeza comenzó a vagar por escenarios y posiciones que podrian servir para una noche de puro placer en tanto tomaba otra cerveza, esta noche la pasaría muy bien con esa chiquilla. Me sentía un tanto mareado, algo normal después de unas quince cervezas y media. Escuche el murmullo de la gente, la música de fondo había cambiado por algo mas movido y había mujeres bailando entre ellas de una manera muy provocativa. Pasee la vista por el lugar, si bien era un bar sencillo tenia lo suyo, nada muy elegante y refinado y bueno para pasar el rato. Seth seguía hundido en el tequila cuando pose la mirada en su mesa, bufe, era imposible que desperdiciara de esa manera las oportunidades pero el se lo perdía. La puerta batiente estilo cantina del lejano oeste se abrió de par a par cuando pose la vista en ella, había una luz demasiado tenue en el pasillo así que no se podía distinguir bien el rostro de aquel personaje, claramente era mujer, sus curvas se marcaban a la perfección en la sombra borrosa que lograba descifrar también llevaba el cabello largo y suelto en hondas y no se si era mi imaginación o llevaba puestas unas botas de cuero negras hasta los muslos?. Entrecerré los ojos buscando más nitidez en la silueta logrando captar una melena rubia, un vestido negro entallado y unas piernas largas cubiertas por cuero. Su rostro seguía siendo una mancha borrosa. De la nada una luz blanca ilumino su espalda causándome un estupor que me dejo mareado, la silueta se marcada como un reloj de arena bajo la luz me hipnotizo… _o estoy teniendo alucinaciones o estoy viendo a un mismísimo ángel?_

* * *

Lo prometi y aqui se los dejo En el próximo cap comenzara lo bueno jejeje!

Nos vemos pronto =)

Disfruten el fin de semana!

AlAnA!


	7. ¿Casados?

-6-

.

.

.

_Señor…quítame la cabeza ahora y te juro que no volveré a beber en lo que me resta de vida, te lo prometo_…. El dolor era insoportable y la tenue luz que se colaba por mis parpados solo aumentaba las ganas de querer arrancarme la cabeza de un tirón. Como pude me arrastre de camino al cabecero ya que podía sentir mis pies colgando fuera de la cama. _Maldición_, la luz me cegó al abrir los ojos causando una nueva punzada en mis sienes. Me obligue a cerrarlos con fuerza hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas. ¿_Por qué todas las cosas buenas de la vida tienen que tener consecuencias_?. Estire mis brazos entumecidos topándome con lo que parecía ser otro cuerpo. Me gire ya que había estado tumbado sobre mi estomago todo el rato y la espalda desnuda color crema que se exhibía frente a mi me hizo sonreír con suficiencia, Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo con el rostro en dirección al ventanal corredizo que daba a la playa por lo que solo podía observar su melena rubia esparcida por la almohada en hondas bastante provocativas. La misma sabana que cubría mi desnudes estaba sobre sus caderas, dejando a la vista aquellos dos hoyuelos que le adornaban la cintura los cuales siempre habían sido una debilidad para mi. La curva de sus glúteos por debajo de la sabana atrajo mi curiosidad y con una sonrisa ladina la corrí un poco dejando a la vista un trasero exquisito. _Bien hecho Emm_, me felicite internamente, _Y pensar que esa belleza fue mía hace unas horas y no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada_.

Su respiración paso de acompasada a regular mientras la observaba, rápidamente apoye la espalda del cabecero sintiendo una punzada en alguna parte de la cabeza por el movimiento brusco, se estiro y giro hacia mi. _Muy pero_ _Muy bien hecho Emm_… volví a felicitarme al contemplarla. Era Una mujer realmente hermosa y no es que este diciendo que las mujeres con las que había estado no lo fueran pero ella tenía algo místico en esos ojos azules enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas. Sus labios parecían demasiado bonitos para ser reales y también su sonrisa destellante. Se arrastro hasta mi pecho abrazándome y dejando un reguero de besos por aquí y por allá. Puse los ojos en blanco por la típica acción, era lo que normalmente hacían todas las mujeres después de una noche de desenfreno, buscar a toda costa tener una mañana de amantes enamorados. Le di una sonrisa a medias ya que solo quería sacármela de encima y buscar con urgencia una caja de aspirinas o ibuprofeno y tragarme todo su contenido

**-Eres un travieso**- dijo de repente entre beso y beso. Su voz salió suave y aterciopelada con un dejo de coquetería_. Rayos, y pensar que esa voz estuvo gritando mi nombre unas horas atrás y no lo recordaba_. _Que abre hecho anoche para que me llamara de aquella forma_?. Le acaricie la espalda por inercia sin poner mucha atención a su sonrisa

**-Si tu lo dices, porque yo no me acuerdo de nada**- ella rio por lo bajo mientras Los besos fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello y enredo una mano en mi cabello, jugando con un riso como si fuera lo mas natural en tanto su otra mano hacía todo lo contrario. No estaba seguro de que día era, tampoco podía asegurar la hora, solo estaba seguro de que debía despachar a esta mujer por mas hermosa que fuera para poder recuperar algo de sueño e hidratar mi cuerpo. Sentía la garganta seca, podría jurar que me bebería el mar entero si fuera agua dulce y las pulsaciones en mis sienes aumentaban al compás de las palpitaciones en mi corazón por sus caricias, su traviesa mano se había detenido en mi vientre tentando peligrosamente aquella área del cuerpo. Tome rápidamente su mano cuando la sentí bajar un poco más**….-Necesito tomar agua**- y algo para la acidez también ya que estaba haciéndose presente. Sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta y volvió a tumbarse en la cama cubriéndose hasta los hombros con la sabana. En otras circunstancias no habría desaprovechado la clara invitación que me daba su cuello de hundirme en el pero el dolor taladrante era mayor que mis deseos carnales _y eso ya es mucho decir…_por fortuna no tuve que levantarme a la cocina por un vaso de agua, simplemente estire el brazo hasta la jarra que descansaba en mi buro. _Hombre precavido vale por dos_. Normalmente también dejaba una caja de aspirinas pero esta vez descansaba un papel pergamino doblado a la mitad. Fruncí el seño. _Esto no estaba aquí ayer en la mañana. _Después de beberme el vaso de agua que me supo a gloria tome aquel papel de procedencia desconocida entre mis manos. El simple hecho de tener que leer para saber de que se trataba causaba que el dolor de mi cabeza se intensificara pero la curiosidad una vez más fue mayor. Le eche una ojeada rápida, Tenia un encabezado bastante peculiar como esas que adornan las actas de nacimiento y de…. _Esperen_. Mis ojos viajaron desde la palabra ACTA DE MATRIMONIO hasta donde se encontraba mi nombre y numero de credencial en medio segundo, junto a este el nombre de Rosalie Hale descansaba subrayado en negritas seguido de muchas letras que se volvieron borrosas por un momento. También capte el nombre de Seth Clearwater reposaba en tinta junto a la palabra TESTIGO y un tal Jacob Black estampo su firma de juez y un sello húmedo con sus iniciales.

Por primera vez en mi vida experimente lo que era un colapso mental, la mente se me nublo, el aire abandono mis pulmones y se me olvido como parpadear y tragar… no se exactamente cuento tiempo estuve así pero solo reaccione cuando mi propio grito de pánico diciendo la palabra MATRIMONIO hizo vibrar mi garganta. La rubia se sobresalto sentándose de golpe en la cama y me miro sin comprender lo que sucedía.

**-Que sucede**?- dijo mientras yo hiperventilaba mirando aquel papel

**-Q…Qu…Que es…que es esto?-** sentí mi voz como un eco muy lejano

**-Eso?-** ella señalo el papel y luego sonrió

**-Si…esto es…es un acta de ma…de ma**…- no podía pronunciar aquella palabra, simplemente nunca había tenido necesidad de usarla, era como si no existiera en mi vocabulario

**-Ma…tri…mo…nio…-** dijo ella lentamente haciéndome pasar por idiota **-es nuestra acta de matrimonio mi amor.- **me envolvió en un abrazo efusivo en el cual no participe por estar desorientado. Ni siquiera el hecho de tener su pecho desnudo pegado a mi espalda logro sacarme del trance hasta el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado

**-Pu…pue…puedo saber como es que tu y yo**….- soltó el abrazo de inmediato confundida, cubriéndose el cuerpo mientras se apartaba un poco para mirarme

**-Que quieres decir?**

**-Como es que mi nombre esta en este papel-** logre soltar la frase sin titubear. Su rostro reflejaba enojo y confusión. Se levanto de la cama, llevándose la sabana que hasta ese momento habíamos estado compartiendo por lo que quede completamente descubierto ante ella. Aproveche el papel en mis manos para tapar mi tesoro mas preciado de su vista en tanto ella enrollaba las sabana debajo de sus brazos

**-Que te pasa, por que actúas así?**

**-No se, tal vez porque no se que significa esto?-** señale la hoja que servía de tapa…ustedes entienden…

**-Ya te dije que es nuestra acta de matrimonio…**

**-Y mas o menos por que tenemos una**?

**-Que te pasa mi vida?**- _mi vida…mi vida_… con la mirada busque mi ropa interior mientras repetía aquella palabrita en mi cabeza, estaba junto a un brasier de encaje negro que asumí seria de ella. Tome las almohadas para cubrirme hasta llegar a mi bóxer y ponérmelos bajo sus ojos expectantes. _Que demonios hice yo anoche?_ **–Y bien?-** apuro cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

**-a ver…como te explico que yo, no te conozco**?- ella frunció el seño

**-Soy tu esposa…que no te acuerdas?-** me quede en blanco, esperando algún recuerdo de la noche anterior que nunca llego. Era una mancha negra acompañada de un martillazo al regresar el dolor de cabeza. Jamás haba visto a esta mujer en mi vida, de ser así lo recodaría, bellezas como la suya son difíciles de olvidar. Fue mi turno de fruncir el seño al percatarme de la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. **–Esto es una broma cierto?**- dijo **–Claro, es una broma me lo advertiste ayer me dijiste que te gustaban las bromas y que me podrías jugar una, pero ya, basta de bromas. No estas feliz de que estemos casados amor?- **_por favor dios dime que esto es una pesadilla, que estoy dormido y que esto no es real, dame una señal de que no es real_….

-**No…no estoy feliz…porque no recuerdo haberme casado…solo se que desperté**- _si es que estoy despierto_ –**con una mujer que no conozco** –_y agradezco que haya sido con una mujer_-** Y un acta de matrimonio- **tome el papel agitándolo frente a ella. Teníamos la cama entre nosotros. Ella negó confundida

**-Emmett ya basta esto es serio, deja de jugar…**

**-Yo no estoy jugando, no te conozco…**

**-¡QUE!- **alzo la voz visiblemente alterada haciéndome apretar los dientes cuando su grito se metió por mis oídos causando que miles de agujas se clavaran en mi cerebro. _Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Como rayos fue que paso esto? Donde demonios estuvo Seth cuando estaba cometiendo semejante suicidio? _

**-Mira….-**_ que bebí anoche que ni de su nombre podía acordarme_?. Ella debió percatarse de lo perdido que me encontraba pues pronuncio su nombre cargado de una voz melancólica –**Rosalia…**

**-¡ROSALIE!**- corrigió

**-Rosalie**….- _por donde empiezo_ –**no se como paso esto, pero esta claro de que es una equivocación….**

**-Equivocación**?...- repitió irritada –**Equivocación…me rogaste por horas para que me casara contigo…. Me dijiste que creyera en el amor a primera vista Emmett**…

**-Es lo que les digo a todas…**

**-¡DESGRACIADO**!- espetó para luego encaminarse a la salida de la habitación enrollada entre sabanas. _Maldición…_.la seguí, cubriéndole el paso. Su nariz se había tornado rosada y sus ojos estaban cristalizados sacando mi lado de culpabilidad a flote –**Y ahora que se supone que haga**?

**-Mira…lo siento mucho. Es obvio que esto es un error pero míralo por el lado bueno, podemos anularlo y no pasara a mayores-** escuche como murmuraba mis palabras, repitiéndolas con un tono de burla, luego grito sobresaltándome

**-¡Anular!, no, no podemos hacer eso**…-se quedo pensativa unos segundos –**y…y…si esto embarazada**?- _maldición dos veces. ¡Despiértenme de esta pesadilla_!…

**-Entonces anoche tu y yo….-** después de todo no recordaba nada así que todavía existía la posibilidad de que no hubiéramos consumado nada y usarlo como causal de anulación y así….

**-Por supuesto…-** me saco de mis pensamientos con su susurro –**Dios que estúpida me siento ahora…-**dos gotas brotaron de sus ojos recorriéndole las mejillas haciendo que me golpeara internamente. Si había aprendido algo de los jalones de orejas de mi madre era que no debía hacer llorar a una mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia…

**-No llores por favor….-** le pedí en tono bajo, ella sorbió la nariz y respiro profundo antes de mirarme cosa que no debió haber hecho ya que solo aumento mi sentimiento de culpa –**Mira, seamos sinceros, esto no tiene ningún caso. Es mejor que cada quien siga con su vida y…**

**-¡A no!, de mi no te vas a librar tan fácil…-** me reto con los labios fruncidos y la voz entrecortada

**-Y que pretendes? Que me convierta en el marido perfecto de la noche a la mañana?-**

**-Pues…. Pues no pero solo espera que me baje mi periodo y acabamos con esto**…- hablo con voz quebrada en tanto apartaba el rostro para que no viera una nueva lagrima correr… _rayos…_

**-¡No llores!... mira, estoy seguro de que todo esto es innecesario. Las probabilidades de que hayas quedado…embarazada son mínimas**….

**-Como lo sabes? Acaso eres estéri**l?- mis ojos se abrieron de par a par… _como se atrevía…._

**-Acabas de herir mi ego masculino….**

**-Pues como puedes estar tan seguro de que no quede embarazada?**

**-No lo se…intuición tal vez? Estaba tan borracho anoche que ni siquiera recuerdo si las….cosas…allí abajo funcionaron bien….-**ella bufo una risa

**-Si lo que quieres saber es que si tu amiguito "paro aguas" anoche ten por seguro que lo hizo y no solo una vez….**- _amiguito? Amiguito? JA! Ya quisieras_. Me reí internamente por un momento. Mi mejor amigo jamás me haría quedar mal frente a una mujer pero esta vez hubiera preferido lo contrario a estar metido en este embrollo**…-dios mío que hice, seré el hazme reír de todos**…-lloriqueo

**-Todos quienes?**

**-Como que quienes? ¡Los que estaba en el bar y presenciaron nuestra boda!**

**-No te alteres…**

**-¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!.-** _bueno señor a parte de terca me la enviaste histérica, gracias por eso eh_. Di un largo suspiro para calmarme ya que me estaban entrando unas ganas locas de tomarla en brazos como costal de papas y sacarla de la casa con solo esa sabana cubriéndola… _no seria mala idea_

**-Mira, calmémonos si? Esta claro que esto es un completo error, y ya te pedí perdón por ello pero yo no continuare con esta farsa entiendes**?- explique calmado y ella escucho cada una de mis palabras detenidamente. Frunció los labios y sus ojos me miraron directamente. _Si las miradas mataran_….sin darme respuesta paso junto a mi, batiendo su cabello en mi rostro en un gesto que descifre como. _No me interesa ni me da la gana de entender lo que me digas_. Y salió de la habitación….masajee mis sienes en un acto de drenar la frustración -**Esto nada mas te pasa a ti Emmett….-** la seguí, no sin antes colocarme una bata logrando alcanzarla cuando entraba a la sala. Me quede en el marco de la puerta, observando como estudiaba detenidamente el lugar…_que se supone que esta haciendo_?. Sus pasos lentos y el movimiento de caderas al caminar hacían que la sabana que la cubría se moviera sobre su cuerpo dejando ver de vez en cuando parte de sus largas piernas y muslos…tambien el largo cabello dorado hasta la cintura bailaba por sus pasos de modelo. se detuvo en la mesa de billar que adornaba mi sala, recorriendo con los dedos el fieltro color verde mientras miraba el bar junto a esta –**Que haces?**- apoye la espalda del marco cruzándome de brazos. Ella no me contesto al momento y redirecciono los pasos hacia mi quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. Aun tenía los labios fruncidos y una ceja levantada en claro disgusto

**-Observo…-** contesto, batiendo nuevamente el cabello en mi rostro alejándose ahora hacia la sala de televisión, corriendo las cortinas color vino que escondía la terraza y el paisaje a fondo del mar…

**-Observas que?...**

**-Pues…todo, tenemos que decidir juntos como vamos a decidir los bienes de esta casa…-**mi boca se abrió_… ella no acaba de decir lo que dijo_…. Trague con dificultad

**-Di…di…dividir QUE**?- se sentó en el apoya brazos de MI sillón y sonrió con sorna haciéndome mirarla con ojos entrecerrados

**-Que no sabes leer? El acta dice que nos casamos por bienes mancomunados así que a partir de anoche**- hizo énfasis en aquella palabra mientras yo me maldecía internamente- la mitad de todo esto me pertenece- se levanto a la mesa de pool tomando la bola blanca y jugando con ella entre sus manos –**Y por cierto, que lindo esta NUESTRO carro osito….-** eso había sido un golpe bajo. Camine plantándome frente a ella fingiendo una sonrisa, no la conocía y ya tenia ganas de estrangular a aquella mujer. Bien podía meterse con mi casa pero a mi preciosa bebe no la tocaría jamás…

**-Mira….-** _y dale con aquel nombre_, que tenia de extraño que no podía recordar ni siquiera como iniciaba. Chasquee los dedos cerca de su rostro buscándolo en mi memoria, ella arrugo el entrecejo y la nariz en visible disgusto

**-¡ROSALIE!**

**-Rosalie claro, debo anotarlo**. **Mira entiendo que estés enojada pero no tomes las cosas así**- trate de ser lo mas racional posible –**A ti se te hace justo que yo pierda la mitad de mis cosas de la noche a la mañana?...**

**-Ah, pero a ti si se te hace justo que yo me convierta en el hazme reír de todos de la noche a la mañana?**

**-Pero bueno mujer ¡QUE QUIERES DE** **MI**!...

**-Quiero tres semanas, solo tres semanas y te juro que me voy y no vuelves a saber de mí**…- pidió, mirándome con aquellos ojos penetrantes cargados de _arrepentimiento_?

-**Sigo pensando que no hay necesidad de esto…**

**-Tu no entiendes que yo no quiero ser una aventura mas para ti verdad**?- agacho la cara…_y aquí viene el maldito sentimiento de culpa a golpearme en el pecho_. _Por que no le hice caso a mi madre? Bien que me lo advirtió, esto no iba a traer nada bueno pero y toma….aquí esta tu fiesta Emmett felicidades…_

_**-**_**Está bien…quédate, a ver si no terminas arrepintiéndote**…- volvió a mirarme con rabia

**-Créeme… ya estoy arrepentida**…-Escuche la puerta abrirse pero ninguno de los dos apartamos la vista el otro, teníamos algo así como una guerra de miradas. Sentía como si me estuviera retando de alguna manera y si lo estaba haciendo yo estaba aceptando aquel reto…

**-Buenos días a los esposos, como "durmieron" anoche eh**?- Seth nos abrazo a ambos haciendo romper la conexión de nuestras miradas –**Les traigo las fotos de la boda, si reconozco que todo fue muy improvisado pero valió la pena**. Rosalie se zafo del abrazo quedándose a mirar el sobre blanco que traía Seth en sus manos con pesar…. Yo en tanto lo miraba a el, _traidor, mal amigo, hijo de tu…., vende vidas, asesino de solteros, destructor de felicidad__**….**_**-Que pasa? Por que me miran así?...-** se acerco a ella que ahora me miraba con ojos cristalizados –**Rosalie?**- suspiro antes de mirarlo

**-El…no se acuerda de nada…- **contesto muy bajo, me dio una última mirada y desapareció azotando la puerta de la habitación. Seth se giro confundido…

**-Es en serio**?- puse una sonrisa falsa estilo Watson en mi rostro mientras me acercaba a el y pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros. _Me vengaría_

**-Seth, querido amigo**…- le di una palmada fuerte en el pecho, se quejo pero sonrió a la vez

**-Si, Emmett…ahora mi mejor amigo casado…- **se burlo y yo me reí para disimular

**-Jejeje….DATE POR MUERTO**….

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno... que les parecio? necesito reviews para saber si les gusto o no? les deje un capi bien largo. que les parecio nuestra Rosalie? siempre astuta, y con el caracter fuerte *-* la adoro xD Emmett matara a su fiel amigo por haberlo echado al agua atestada de tiburones jeje. veremos q sucede en el proximo ;D feliz dia del trabajador (a los que trabajan)nos leemos!

AlAnA... 3


	8. ¡Demonio encarnado melena rubia!

-7-

Si no fuera por el hecho de que sentía el viento golpearme en el rostro aun estaría rogando porque alguien me despertara de esta pesadilla. Si, pesadilla, mal sueño, infierno eran adjetivos que podrían describir esta locura. Me taladraba el cerebro buscando algún recuerdo que me ayudara a comprender como demonios fue que termine firmando un acta de matrimonio y a tener a una mujer en MÍ casa, en MÍ habitación, utilizando MIS cosas creyéndose de alguna manera la dueña y señora. _Quien en su sano juicio en éste siglo piensa en matrimonio sin tener una pistola en la cabeza o ser un completo mandilón_?…

**-Ya hombre, quita esa cara de sufrida**- Seth hablo por primera vez después que habíamos salido de la casa, según el necesitaba tomar aire para aclarar mis ideas y de alguna manera hacerme olvidar el hecho de querer arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos. Lo mire con ojos entrecerrados mientras el detenía el coche en espera de la luz verde del semáforo, de alguna manera mi seño se había fruncido tanto que casi mis cejas eran una línea recta. Acabe teniendo una visión de mi puño en su nariz y Seth volando fuera del auto por la ventana pero solo fue una visión, respire hondo para calmarme, un fiscal estaba haciendo su trabajo mirando desde la acera y lo ultimo que necesitaba era ser arrestado. Seth aparco en un café cercano caminando a unos cuantos metros de mí por precaución. El ordeno un expreso, yo por mi parte pedí un Virgin Mary* para aliviar un poco la resaca y el extraño dolor de cabeza que iba y venia a su antojo, extrañamente solo aparecía cuando la endemoniada rubia que ahora yacía en mis aposentos pasaba por mi cabeza. Solo llevaba horas de saberme casado y ya me producía migraña el matrimonio, _ha de ser la peor de las enfermedades_… **-Y tu piensas estar así todo el día**?- pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café como si nada, _hijo de su…._

**-Como lo permitiste Seth**?- dije aparentando una calma absoluta

**-Y ahora la culpa es mía?, lo que pasa es que no lo recuerda. Te lo dije mil veces, Emmett no lo hagas y ahí estabas tu, **_**como no, si es la mujer perfecta y bla bla bla**_**. Me jodiste la paciencia hasta que fui por el bendito juez. Ahí están las fotos que lo prueban**- saco un sobre blanco de su bolsillo lanzándolo a mi pecho, este reboto y callo al suelo pero no le di importancia, no necesitaba que mis ganas de golpear a alguien y descargar la frustración que sentía aumentaran y estaba seguro de que si veía aquellas fotos que confirmaban mi metida de pata y su traición acabarían con mi paciencia y brincaría la mesa que nos separaba para borrarle a puñetazos aquella sonrisa de diversión que le adornaba el rostro. **–Es mas, no veo tu escándalo. Si yo fuera tú estaría en mi casa disfrutando de la belleza de tú mujer…-** bufé aquellas palabras, _mi mujer ¡BAh!, eso no es una mujer, es un demonio encarnado en unas piernas largas, caderas de perdición y melena rubia que solo sabe manipular con su carita angelical. Eso es ella. _Y aquel demonio se encontraba en mi territorio en estos momentos.

**-Deja de decir estupideces y piensa como arreglar esto, el matrimonio no es valido si se hace bajo influencias del alcohol cierto?. Ten, checa el acta de matrimonio porque estoy seguro de que un error debe tener**…- desdoble el papel que había traído en el bolsillo y lo alise en la mesa para que pudiera detallarlo mejor. El no era abogado pero había hecho dos semestre en la facultad de derecho del la cual fue expulsaron por acosar a la profesora de filosofía, que era la esposa del decano de la universidad pero esa historia no venia al caso, mi carrera de Play Boy dependía de sus escasos conocimientos sobre el tema. **–Revísala…. **

**-No tiene caso que lo haga Emm, yo mismo fui por el juez para que dejaras el acoso hacia mi persona- **mis manos se apretaron en un puño cerca de su cara y el echo hacia atrás su silla quedando apoyada en dos patas. _Respira Emmett, respira hay demasiados testigos_.

**-Y ahora que se supone que haga? Me voy a la casa y llego como si nada diciendo, **_**Amor ya llegue voy a preparar la cena y luego te daré un mansaje en los pies**_?- dije aquello imitando un tono agudo haciendo que el traidor se carcajeara en mi cara

**-No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vieja, pero si que me pagues los 3500 pesos del juez a las cuatro y media de la mañana**…

**-Hay que ver que eres sínico cabron, a parte de que me metes en este infierno también tengo que pagarte el hecho de que me hayas condenado**?- el asintió como si nada **–Pendejo!**

**-Tu mas!…**

**-Tú más todavía!**

**-Tu mas infinito!**

**-Tú infinito mas uno!**

**-Rebota rebota tu trasero explota! **

**-De los pedos que te tiras!**

**-Pues tu madre los recoge y los echa a la comida, y tú te los comes!**

**-Con mi madre no te metas idiota…**.- lo tome del cuello por sobre la mesa ganándome unas cuantas miradas de los presentes **–Retráctate…**

**-Lo siento-** se disculpo con voz estrangularte. Lo libere sintiendo en peso de las miradas sobre mi, volví a mi lugar aclarándome la garganta

**-Solo estábamos jugando cierto hermano**- mire a Seth quien asintió tosiendo un poco frotándose el cuello

**-De…de verdad no te acuerdas de nada?-**

**-De lo único que me acuerdo es de que me esta estallando la cabeza de eso me acuerdo…**

**-ahí que ver que eres menso Emm- **dijo sin aguantarse la risa

**-Ja, ja, ja si que menso eres Emmett- **imite su voz burlonamente que solo lo hizo reírse mas de mi -** eres idiota Seth, no te has puesto a pensar en que podría estar embarazada?**

**-Ese ya no seria asunto mío, tu fuiste el que metió…. la bola en el agujero…- ** se burlo de sus propias palabras en tanto yo hundía los dedos en mi cabello. _Dame paciencia señor_ –**Míralo por el lado bueno Emm. Ella solo te esta pidiendo tres semanas. En tres semanas tu vida volverla a ser la misma…**

**-Ah si no y mientras me aguanto su presencia en MI casa y le hago de maridito feliz**?

**-Eso ya esta de tu parte…**

**-Olvídalo, le voy a hacer la vida imposible Seth, por mi madrecita chula que no me va a aguantar ni una semana- **_vamos a ver quien es mas insoportable rubiecita, de mi cuenta corre que desees jamás haberme conocido_

**-Porque tienes esa cara de malévolo?**

**-Se va a arrepentir de haberme conocido Seth**

**-Eso va a estar difícil hermano…**

**-Porque lo dices?**

**-Oh vamos Emm, que no la viste? No viste ese cuerpo escultural? Esas caderas de diosa? Esos labios carnosos y rosados?. No es que te este chuleando a tu vieja pero El diablo intenta hermano, yo no aguantaría tres semanas con esa mujer en la misma casa y sin…nada de nada**

**-Y quien dijo que no tendría nada de nada?, al menos voy a aprovechar estos días para pasarla bien con ella, ninguna mujer se me resiste…**

**-Ja- **bufó escondiendo una sonrisa tras su café

**-Que?**

**-Rosalie parece no ser de esas Emmett**- _ah no?_

**-Ya lo veremos Clearwather…- **_ya lo veremos_

**-Me llevas a mi casa?**

**-Que? Es Domingo…no se tu pero yo me voy de farra todo el día, por primera vez en mi vida no quiero llegar a mi casa- **me termine mi bebida de un tirón y saque unos billetes para pagar la cuenta **–Vienes?**

**-Tu no aprendiste nada de lo que te paso verdad?-** me cuestiono mirándome resignado yo solo me encogí de hombros

**-Si, aprendí una lección, no debo confiar los que se dicen ser mis mejores amigos de ahora en adelante**…- el negó dando un largo suspiro

**-Que voy a hacer contigo Emmett**…

…**..**

**Pero ésta noche echaremos un polvo**

**Oh lo sabes**

**Que ésta noche echaremos un polvo**

**Oh lo sabes**

**Que ésta noche te sacaré**

**Oh lo sabes**

**Que ésta noche echaremos un polvo**

**Oh tú sabes**

**Que ésta noche te….**

La música del estéreo estaba tan alta que casi no podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Aunque en este preciso momento sintiera que mis pensamientos estaban metidos en una licuadora. Me reí un poco al prestar atención a la letra de aquella canción que sonaba a todo volumen en los parlantes y no pude reprimir la imagen con alto contenido sexual que paso por mi cabeza logrando que se me instalara una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Aparque cerca de la entrada, por fortuna mi bebe y yo habíamos llegado intactos a pesar del estado de ebriedad en el que me encontraba. Había pasado todo el día fuera distrayéndome e intentando olvidarme del drástico y repentino cambio en mi estado civil. De alguna manera esa salida solo había servido para terminar más frustrado que antes. Las personas que frecuentaban el bar "Muchacho" y con las que solía distraerme pasaron toda la noche felicitándome o riéndose de mí. Y ni hablar de las mujeres que huían de mí como si tuviera gripe porcina o alguna enfermedad contagiosa lo que ayudo a incrementar las ganas de querer perder la conciencia a base de agua ardiente.

El traidor de Seth se había pronunciado al verme abrir la tercer botella de tequila de la noche y prohibió a Embry el Bar tender y _ahora ex-amigo. _Que me sirviera cualquier cosa que sobrepasara el 0.1 grado de alcohol. Eso me dejaba a mí, solo con un tazón de caramelos de licor en la barra. Así que decidí volver a casa ya pasada la media noche luego de gritarle a todos que eran unos traidores, incluyendo a Seth al cual mande por un tubo por no dejarme ahogar mis penas como se venia haciendo desde que el mundo es mundo y las penas existen. _Y creo que ya estoy labiando mucho_. Apague el motor y deje caer la cabeza en el volante, estaba mareado y tenia los sentidos aletargados. Abrí la puerta luego de un rato de tantear con mis dedos la manija, empuje con el pie hasta abrirla hasta el tope y gire mi cuerpo hacia afuera. Me reí como un tonto al darme cuenta que aun traía puesto el cinturón y luego de luchar unos minutos con el seguro logre liberarme. Llegue con dificultad a la puerta, tropezándome con el muro de la entrada y cayendo sobre la alfombra que decía "emoclew". _Extraño, que yo recuerde era welcome lo que decía_. Me puse de pie despacio todo me daba vueltas y veía luces destellantes cuando parpadeaba. Por fortuna mi juego de llaves consistía en solo dos, la de mi bebe y la de mi reino, por lo que pronto estuve dentro. La casa estaba silenciosa e iluminada y también tenia un extraño aroma a algodón que no se de donde había salido. Apoyado de la pared llegue hasta el pasillo que daba a la recamara llevándome por delante a un montículo color rosa el cual cayo como torre al ser derrumbada causando un golpe sordo al tocar el suelo y luego un molesto tintineo.

**-Shhhhhh….Shhhh**….- lleve el dedo índice a mis labios intentando callar lo que fuera que estuviera causando el molesto campaneo. Esquive el obstáculo rosa que ahora adornaba el suelo y empuje la puerta de i habitación que abrió sin dificultad ni ruido. Todo estaba obscuro, a excepción del brillo plateado de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Tanteando la pared conseguí el interruptor y parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora. Podía ver un bulto que sobresalía bajo el edredón negro de mi cama y unos mechones dorados asomarse por debajo de una almohada. Sonreí inconscientemente y me aclare la garganta antes de hablar **-¡Mo morrrr …yiiia yiegueee**!- dije, reprimiendo un hipido que amenazaba con salir. El bulto permaneció inmóvil ante mi anuncio así que me acerque más a la cama. _Seguro no me escucho_**…-Mo morrrr….yiiia yiego tu mashooo**- grite, apartando el cobertor de la cama descubriendo un cuerpo escultural en un pijama azul cielo que solo cubría las partes necesarias. Mis ojos desorbitados subieron desde sus piernas largas y marmoleadas hasta su trasero perfecto que se alzaba hacia mí en una curva envuelta en un cachetero ajustado y con bordes en encaje. El diablo intenta… mas arriba su espalda era cubierta por el cabello rizado en las puntas y sus labios fruncidos y ojos asesi… _esperen labios fruncidos y ojos asesinos? Me esta mirando_...

**-Bueno tú eres idiota o que? ¡Que no ves que estoy tratando de dormir!?-** dijo con voz que reflejaba hostilidad y mucho enojo y a mi se me instalo un chillido taladrante en el oído que olvide cuando mis ojos volvieron a bajar hasta su trasero que seguía tentándome. Sacudí la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento y puse la mejor cara de dominante que mi estado me permitía

**-Si quiiedes dodmir deber com…complacerme primero ¡Hip! Y ahora… deseo besar tu trasero**…- sin decir mas deje caer mi peso hacia delante, mi pecho toco la cama y mi rosto quedo cerca de sus muslos los cuales mordí sin pensar, ella grito de sorpresa y de alguna manera se las ingenio para patearme con fuerza y lanzarme fuera de la cama. Sentí el golpe de mi cabeza contra el concreto y todo se me nublo durante unos segundos. Reaccione al sentir un peso extra bajo mi ombligo encontrándome con el rostro doble y la mirada preocupada de la rubia muy cerca de mi cara.

**-Emmett…Emmett estas bien?-** palmeo varias veces mis mejillas mientras que con su otra mano me sostenía de la nuca. Parpadee varias veces para ubicarme e intente incorporarme pero su peso no me dejo, bueno eso y tampoco el hecho de que sus pechos perfectamente simétricos y cubierto por casi unas imperceptibles pecas estaban a centímetros de mi rostro **–Emmett contéstame…-** le preste poca importancia a su preocupación y subí mis manos por sus costados rápidamente deteniéndolas sobre aquellos montículos de carne color crema y apretándolos para sentirlos bajo mis dedos…_para que hablar si puedo demostrar_. Lo próximo que sentí fue un ardor intenso en la mejilla izquierda y el sonido inconfundible de piel Chocando con piel. No me había percatado de que mis ojos se habían cerrado ante el impacto de su mano y sentí como el peso bajo mi ombligo había desaparecido. Abrí los ojos observándola detenida frente a mí, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos. La vista se me nublo nuevamente y la última imagen que tuve esa noche fue la de su pie viajando directo hacia mi entrepierna….

* * *

JA! Emmett cree que Rose es una de las mujeres con las que el esta acostumbrado a tratar xD que bueno que lo puso en su lugar... pensara mucho antes de meterse con ella otra vez no creen?

DEJEN COMENTARIOS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? SIIII? ANDENLE SII? xD

BESITOS

ALANA!


	9. ¡Hombre Necio!

-8-

_En que momento el colchón de mi cama había sido cambiado por una lamina de mármol?. _Me pregunte entre dormido y despierto. Los músculos de mi espalda estaban rígidos y el dolor en alguna parte de mi cabeza se iba intensificando en tanto mi cuerpo iba despertando. Abrí los ojos despacio, percibiendo la blancura de mi techo y las partículas de polvo flotar en el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana abierta. Cerré los ojos nuevamente girando mi cuerpo para quedar de costado y solo en ese momento fui consiente de que estaba tirado en el suelo de mi recamara con la nariz hundida en mi alfombra color crema. Con el seño fruncido apoye los codos en el suelo levantando un poco mi cuerpo. Grave error ya que en alguna parte de mi cabeza, más específicamente mi frente se instalo un dolor punzante._ Como demonios llegue aquí?_. El día de ayer se dejaba ver como una mancha borrosa pero tampoco me moleste en buscar mas allá, después de todo ese había sido el plan. Me senté como pude, las piernas me hormigueaban y todo me daba vueltas. Escuche el agua de la regadera chocar con la cerámica del baño y maldecí mil veces por mi curiosidad y por haber girado en dirección del sonido ya que el movimiento brusco causo que mil agujas se clavasen en mi cuello. Quite el cobertor que me cubría las piernas que seguían enfundadas en los mismos jeans y zapatos que había usado el día anterior _o fue la noche? Cuanto habré dormido?_. La puerta del baño se abrió justo cuando me estaba poniendo de pie y _ella _salió cubierta por una toalla blanca un poco mas debajo de los muslos y otra toalla enrollada en su cabeza que dejaba fuera algunos mechones rubios. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles mirándonos, aun algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus hombros y sus largas piernas. _Maldición Emm deja de verla es el enemigo. _Me aclare la garganta y tome el cobertor para fingir darle poca importancia a sus movimientos marcados hacia la ventana de la habitación

**-Estas vivo**…- dijo girándose hacia mí con una mirada de superioridad

**-Y tú desnuda**- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que las pudiera procesar, ella alza una ceja en un claro "No me digas" que me hace mirarla con ojos entrecerrados

**-…Si no te conociera diría que no has visto a una mujer desnuda…**

**-Claramente No me conoces**- me encojo de hombros ante su mirada de cejas levantadas. _Es tan irritante_. Con un movimiento rápido de sus dejos libera su cabello de la toalla que cae en hondas saltarinas por todo su rostro. _Es tan malditamente guapa_. Sacudo aquel pensamiento. _Ella es el enemigo Emmett concéntrate_

**-Necesito que salgas de mi habitación**- dice, me rio bajo y luego estallo en una carcajada bastante fuerte. _Ese acaba de ser un muy buen chiste_. Me seco una lagrima falsa en tanto ella me mira golpeteando su pie inquieto en la alfombra –**terminaste? Me dirás que fue lo chistoso?**

**-Dijiste "Mi habitación" esa fue una muy buena broma la verdad**- pone los ojos en blanco

**-Es MI habitación…**

**-Corrección Nena, es MI habitación, MI espacio, MI santuario y TU solo lo estas invadiendo**.- se acerca, lentamente, con sus penetrantes ojos azules fijos en los míos. Se coloca frente a mí con expresión seria

**-No vuelvas a decirme nena en lo que te resta de vida sino quieres quedarte sin descendencia**.- su nariz casi toca la mía mientras habla, sostiene su peso en la punta de sus pies como toda una bailarina profesional para lograr igualar mi altura. Instintivamente mis manos se van a aquella parte de mi anatomía con la que tengo una estrecha relación** –También te recuerdo que soy tu esposa y eso significa que todo lo tuyo es mío…NENE…- **remata con una sonrisa de suficiencia. _Rubia del demonio_…. Vuelve hacia la ventana, corriendo una de ellas. El viento cálido y pesado con olor a salitre llena la habitación en medio segundo. Ella toma una bocanada de aire y se gira encarándome, desafiándome con ojos profundos… _No ganaras…_

**-No me obligaras**…- digo negándome a cumplir la voluntad de su alteza real. Sonríe y… _esperen sonríe?_. En su rostro baila un dejo de diversión mientras estudia el lugar detenidamente. _Que rayos esta pasando por su diabólica cabeza_?

**-No te obligare.-** dice y no se si es una afirmación o un reto. Encogiéndose de hombros sonríe y se dirige a mi armario. Me regodeo triunfante, _1 punto para Emm – 0 para Rubia frustrante. _Eso fue fácil. Si logro mantenerla así de controlada por las próximas tres semanas seria pan comido. Seria como tener a una prima segunda viviendo aquí por una temporada. _Una prima segunda a la que me gustaría enseñarle algunos trucos bajo mis sabanas pero de eso me encargaría mas adelante._ Escucho ruidos en el armario. _Se estará cambiando de ropa allí_?. La curiosidad me mata pero la amenaza a mis futuras generaciones me detiene en el acto, un minuto después sale. Lleva una de mis camisas, abotonada perfectamente que la cubre algo más debajo de los muslos y también lleva cuatro de mis zapatos de cuero acunados en sus brazos. No reacciono al instante. Su mirada me reta y me dice claramente "acepto el desafío" y caigo en cuenta de sus intenciones cuando toma uno de los zapatos y lo apunta en mi dirección…_mierda_… mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente mientras veo viajar a toda velocidad el zapato hacia mi rostro, reacciono y en un nano segundo me encuentro en el pasillo oyendo a mi carísimo Caterpilla* estrellarse en la madera de la puerta detrás de mi cabeza._ Que demonios había sido todo eso? ¡Tengo una sicópata viviendo en mi casa_!. Escucho su risa de victoria y luego el ruido del secador de pelo y exhalo el aire que hasta ahora había contenido pesadamente. _Tres semanas Emmett solo tres largas y desdichadas semanas._ Tomando una inhalación profunda me dirijo a la cocina, mi cuerpo sigue entumecido y el extraño dolor en mi cabeza y en mi entrepierna regresa lentamente. Haciendo preguntarme que habría hecho la noche pasada. Inconscientemente reviso mis bolsillos en busca de evidencia de diversión carnal en forma de tanga pero solo tengo envoltorios de caramelos de ron, _extraño_. _Fuiste un fiel esposo anoche Emmettcito_. Me fastidia mi subconsciente y yo repito sus palabras de manera burlona.

Voy directo a la cafetera y la enciendo mientras reviso el botiquín en busca de dos ibuprofenos. Ella entra tarareando y danzando a la cocina haciéndome tirar casi todo el frasco de pastillas en el mesón de mármol gris obscuro_. Me acostumbrare a esto_?. Va directo al café sirviéndose una taza grande mientras me mira recoger las pastillas por sobre el hombro

**-OH!-** exclama con fingido asombro**- por favor no te suicides, no podría con esa culpa. Te dejo usar mi recamara mientras no estoy te parece.-** dice con el tono cargado de dulce y azúcar que empalaga. Le sonrió sardónicamente mientras una visión de ella y sus maletas volando por la ventana del segundo piso aparece en mi cabeza. Me rio de aquella ocurrencia y ella me mira curiosa. Tomo un poco de agua del grifo y trago las dos pastillas de una vez. Ella me esta mirando mientras bebe su café

**-Que? Tengo monos en la cara o que?**

**-No hace falta, todo tu eres**….- hace un movimiento con su mano frente a mi como englobando _todos mis encantos. _–**Olvídalo. **– se encoge de hombros

**- Seth fue quien me trajo anoche?, te dijo algo? Creo que estuve en una pelea**.- se escuda en su taza de café evitando mi mirada y se que algo esta pasando por su rubia cabeza. Se termina la bebida de un trago y deja la taza en el lavavajillas. Por primera vez desde que atravesó la cocina la miro de verdad, lleva unos jeans ajustados, claros y gastados. Botas de montaña marrones y que se ve tienen mucho uso, una camiseta de algodón marrón y una mochila vinotinto. _Que es? Excursionista? Maestra sexy de educación física o que onda_?

**-Que me ves?**

**-Nada**- contesto inmediatamente **–Solo me estaba preguntando que haces**?- sonríe, creo que es la primera sonrisa sincera que veo en el pequeño monstruo rubio y señala su… _busto_? _Cirujana? Fabrica brasieres_?. La camiseta tiene un escrito en negro "salvemos a la Totoaba" _totoque? Ahora así se le dice a los pechos?. _Escucho el chasquido de sus dedos cerca de mi rostro y termino el dilema interno que tengo sobre su profesión sin respuestas –**Les cambiaron el nombre a los pechos?-** pone los ojos en blanco exasperada

**-Tonto, soy oceanóloga, investigo la vida en el mar si es más fácil para ti entenderlo de ese modo**.- me mira, _esa irritante mirada de_ "_puedo ser tan o mas interesante que tu_" cargada de una sonrisa burlona que trata de esconder, me doy cuenta que mi seño esta fruncido hasta casi juntar mis cejas al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del horno microondas.

**-Suena interesante tu trabajo.-** digo, aunque internamente hago una mueca de fastidio, me parece el trabajo mas aburrido del mundo

**-Sabes que si lo es, hemos avanzado mucho en esta investigación. En nuestras instalaciones hemos criado bajo cautiverio a mas de 3.600 ejemplares en peligro de extinción y hemos tenido buenos resultados, no sabes lo excitante que es**….- habla, habla y habla con los ojos iluminados de un brillo especial mientras busco universidades done pueda haber estudiado. _Oceanologia? En que universidad se estudia esa carrera? Hay una materia como matemática de peses_?. _Debe ser una profesión para los que no tienen más aspiraciones en la vida que vivir oliendo a pescado y con arena en los pantalones_. **–Lo has visto**?- regreso de la conversación interna cuando capto el movimiento que hace al colocarse la mochila en el hombro

**-Hm?**

**-Que si has visto alguna vez como liberamos a los peces en el Golfo de California?**

**-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer la verdad…- **susurro no tan bajo como hubiera querido, su mirada cambia como un clic, de interés a enojo tensando la mandíbula

**-Si claro, como emborracharte hasta perder el conocimiento**…. – dispara y ahora es mi turno de mirarla directamente

**-Así me gusta vivir y no pienso cambiarlo solo porque tú me lo digas…**

**-Pues allá tú…-** se encoje de hombros y pasa frente a mi no sin antes darme una ultima mirada y batir su cabello en mi nariz dirigiéndose a la puerta

**-Si, allá yo…cada quien su vida**…- la puerta se cierra sin respuesta, sacándome de mis casillas por un minuto. _A mujer para lograr exasperar a uno caray, que no puede quedarse callada por un momento? No tiene que contestar a cada cosa que se le dice_… _y es obstinada y rebelde y desafiante_ –**affff**.- sale un bufido involuntario tras enumerar los encantos de la rubia diabólica. _Tres semanas_, me recuerdo, _tres semanas_…

….

El pianista Luis Becerra esta impregnando la casa, el dulce tono del violín baila a través del lugar envolviéndome en una especia de ensueño mientras leo un buen libro sentado en la comodidad de mi sillón de cuero blanco en MI habitación. Después de un día agotador lleno de reuniones afinando detalles de presentación y diseño para lo que será la nueva cosecha de Esmeralda, es justo lo que necesito para tranquilizarme y relajarme en la comodidad de mi hogar. A pesar de las reuniones y todo lo demás, mi día había ido bastante bien, por alguna extraña razón Jane no había portado por la oficina lo cual agradecí internamente, por primera vez en la vida después de haber descubierto mi sexualidad había pasado una mañana tranquila sin estar rodeado de mujeres y por raro que suene me sentí bien, lejos de problemas de faldas y de estar huyendo o escondiéndome de la fila de amantes que dominaban mi curricullum. Estoy atrapado en el arrullo melancólico del violín, pasando la página del libro mientras doy un sorbo a mi cabernet y recito la línea de "Detente sombra" de la autoría de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz en mi mente. Poesía feminista pero agradable, intuyo que Sor Juana hacia de la poesía un arte, una expresión de su ser y de la relación que establece con el mundo en que vive. _A parte de que mi madre me lo obsequio y se que la próxima vez que la vea me preguntara sobre el,_ así que aprovecho el tiempo para disfrutarlo.

…_.bella ilusión por quien alegre muero,_

_Dulce ficción por quien penosa vivo…_

La puerta de la entrada se cierra en un estruendoso portazo sobresaltándome, la copa de vino entre mis piernas salta, mojando completamente mi pantalón de pijama, camiseta y el sillón. _Maldición_. Ella esta parada en el marco de la puerta para cuando alzo la mirada

**-Upss…-** dice simplemente. Tirando la mochila en medio de la alfombra y quitándose las masculinas botas en el camino. _Había olvidado por un momento que la tortura china estaba hospedándose en mi casa_. Coloco la copa en la mesilla y saco mi camisa para secar el desastre, de todas maneras ya estaba manchada **–Creí que la música clásica era para personas que saben apreciar el arte**…- dice, sentada en la orilla de MI cama mientras suelta su cabello, sujeto en una cola de caballo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación…

**-Que te hace pensar que yo no se hacerlo**?- vuelvo a mi sillón viéndola de frente, tiene un rubor brillante en las mejillas que claramente delata que estuvo expuesta al sol, su cabello aun esta húmedo.

**-Pensé que eras mas bien de tipo, reggaetón ya sabes, es lo que se consiguen en los bares**….**Becerra es mas de…sentimiento que de compañía para tus fiestas**- no se si tomarme su comentario como un insulto pero sonrió por su hipótesis

**-Una vez más no me conoces… pero veo que si conoces a Becerra….**

**-Si, tome clases de ballet desde los 4 años y medio hasta los 16…**

**-…Y porque lo dejaste?...-** su mirada se pierde por un segundo en algún punto de la habitación, cuando vuelve sonríe sin emoción encogiéndose de hombros y danza, _literalmente_, hasta sentarse en el brazo del sillón junto a mi

**-Que lees?-** extrañamente su cercanía me resulta algo incomoda_, no podía ser de otro modo si desde que llego hemos estado como perros y gatos_. Evito mirarla a los ojos mientras le muestro la portada de libro **–Sor Juana? De verdad**?- no la estoy mirando pero intuyo que tiene esa ceja rubia alzada cómicamente

**-Tiene algo de malo?**

**-No, de hecho es perfecto para ti. Digo, por aquello de los hombres necios***- lanza, con el comentario que destilaba presunción, arrogancia y algo de diversión. La miro danzar hacia el cuarto de baño que esta unos cuantos pasó al lado del sillón. Remedo sus palabras mientras ella entra y cierra la puerta. _Hombres necios, ja!_ Doy un largo suspiro sirviendo un poco mas de vino y acomodándome para volver a mi lectura. _Antes de ser interrumpida_. Escucho el agua de la regadera chocar en la cerámica y levanto la mirada por inercia. Mis ojos se abren ante lo que se me presenta. La puerta esta medio abierta, lo suficiente para dejarme ver el cuerpo _para nada_ deseable de ella. Esta de espaldas, su brasier es negro y de encaje. _¡Uh!_. Una vez más allí están los hoyuelos en la parte baja de sus caderas haciéndome tragar en seco. Sus pulgares se deslizan en los bordes de los jeans gastados y bajan lentamente la tela deslizándola por sus piernas _¡doble UH!. _Sus bragas son de encaje y me encuentro babeando cuando sus manos viajan al gancho de su bra para desatarlo. _Esto es más sensual que una película para adultos_. Sus largos dedos liberan el cierre y saca las tiras por sus brazos, aun esta de espaldas a mí así que no puedo mirar más allá, lo que hace lloriquear como bebe a mi diablillo interno. En un parpadeo desaparece y me inclino un poco más sobre el sillón para observar que hace. Pocos minutos después regresa enfundada en una toalla de baño algo más debajo de los muslos. Emmett junior había comenzado a brincar en mi cabeza pero al verla aparecer cayo de espaldas abrazando sus piernas decepcionado. Me mira, _si se da cuenta de que la puerta ha estado abierta todo ese tiempo. y_ me mira con esa sonrisa de superioridad y de burla adornándole el rostro, su pie se coloca en una perfecta punta digna de una clase de ballet y con un empujoncito cierra la puerta. Cierro el libro de golpe. _Es que la muy descarada disfruta jugar conmigo caray_. Unos minutos después sale del baño aun sonriendo. _Riéndose de mí. _Toma una de las maletas que esta cerca de la entrada. _Y que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaban allí_. Y la coloca sobre la cama, la maleta emite un tintineo fastidioso. Toma unas prendas color gris y me mira. Se ha recogido el cabello en una especie de moño dejando un fleco que le cubre la mitad del rostro. Vuelvo la vista al libro cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos **–Te haré un regalo**- dice, con un tono bajo y calmado. Dejo el libro en la mesa, es imposible concentrarme en la lectura ahora, _no con ella danzando de aquí para allá en toalla como si nada. _

**-De bodas?-** me hago el sorprendido imitando una voz chillona y ella alza su perfecta ceja tomando algo de la maleta y acurrucándolo en su pecho. Mis ojos se entrecierran. _No puedo confiar en esta diabólica mujer que solo quiere frustrarme la vida. Una bomba será? Algo de gas pimienta?_

**-Si**,- dice y se acerca colocándose frente a mí y tendiéndome una especie de cartón gris, tiene de adorno una cinta rosa. Es mi turno de alzar una ceja hacia ella mientras tomo lo que fuera en mis manos. _Un separa libros?… me regala un separa libros?…_

**-Que esplendida y atenta eres, es muy varonil, sobre todo el lazo rosa**-

**-Deja de quejarte y lee el escrito**- ordena colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. _Mandona además. _Busco el escrito detrás de los dibujos que trae impreso el papel

**-"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… se te puede cumplir"**…- ella asiente y mi seño se frunce… _que quiere decir con eso_? **–Y…esto… es un mensaje subliminal o que**?

**-Ashh, ya quisieras. Simplemente un día lo vi, me gusto y ahora es tuyo**- se encoje de hombros

**-De verdad es solo eso? No tiene una bomba oculta o algo…**

**-Que no puedes decir gracias simplemente**?...- se da la vuelta y camina de vuelta al cuarto de baño, antes de cerrar la puerta me mira. _Allí esta otra vez esa mirada desafiante_. **–Después de todo, es lo único que obtendrás de mí…- **me lanza un beso con la mano y cierra la puerta**. **_Es tan creída y tan malditamente guapa y deseable. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo hace solo para fastidiarme. _Me quedo observando la puerta unos instantes mientras asimilo sus palabras. "Es lo único que obtendrás te mi_"… lo único? Ja!._ Claramente esta mujer no me conoce en absoluto, ninguna mujer en mis 27 años se ha resistido a mis encantos, si 27, mi madre fue la primera en sucumbir a mis encantos, ella me contaba que de pequeño sus amigas hacían lo imposible por tenerme en brazos y que sonriera ya que se marcaban esos óyelos heredados de su parte en mis mejillas que las derretía. Y que decir del jardín de niños, tenia dos y hasta cuatro novias en mi salón de clases. En la primaria me daban asco las niñas, prefería a las profesoras y creo que tuve mi primer amor allí, _Miss Valerie, dulces ojos verdes y manos de porcelana. _La secundaria y la universidad son recuerdos subidos de tono de los cuales me enorgullezco, tuve un poco de demasiada diversión en esos tiempos y aun disfruto de ello para que venga una rubia creída a decirme que no de buenas a primeras. Si ella puede jugar el juego de la seducción yo también podría hacerlo, con un par de besos por aquí y por allá y un toque de mis manos maestras caerá rendida a mis pies, ya lo había hecho la primera vez así que no seria difícil convencerla de nuevo_… veremos si será lo único que obtendré de ella_?

***Caterpilla: marca de zapatos**

***hombres necios: es un Poema de la Autoria de Sor Juana que busca es dejar en Claro la hipocresía de los hombres de la época, ellos buscaban en las mujeres que querían como novias "virtud" y en aquellas con quienes tenían relaciones(las cuales nunca eran sus novias) "experiencia amatoria".Siendo que al final todas eran mujeres. Es el eterno juego de la doble moral,pero dicho bellamente y en forma de poema. LO RECOMIENDO SI LES GUSTA POESÍA **

* * *

holi :) disculpen la tardanza, han pasado algunas cosas que me han tenido baja de inspiración últimamente, les traido un cap algo lento? diria xD es que este par son demasiado tercos ¬¬ hasta yo me frusto escribiendo con ellos jeje! espero q nos leamos pronto. Ando liada con las ultimas semanas de examenes =S un beso

DEJEN SUS COMEEEEEEENTARIOS PORFIIIIS ;)

ALANA!


	10. ¿Infantil?

**-9-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

De un salto Salgo del sillón, acabando mi copa de vino en tanto echaba una ojeada rápida a la habitación trazando un plan sencillo en mi cabeza. _Debe aparentar ser algo espontaneo, nada muy producido que luego le sirva para burlarse de tus intentos de seducción querido Emmett_. Mis ojos entrecerrados viajaron a la puerta del baño donde ahora se encontraba melena rubia, _mi esposa_. El pensamiento me provoco un escalofrió a través de la columna. De todas las cosas que me había imaginado haciendo a lo largo de la vida con mujeres, casarme no era una de ellas. Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme en el plan frotando mis manos antes de ponerme con la tarea del día.

La cama esta perfectamente tendida así que solo esponje un poco las almohadas para hacerlas mas apetecibles. Abrí las cortinas para dejar colar el brillo de la luna a la recamara y regule un poco la luz en un tenue brillo. _Excelente_. Corriendo a la cocina llevo la botella casi vacía y la copa. _Nada de vino, da otra impresión_. En uno de los cajones, consigo una barita de incienso con aroma a canela. Encendiéndola regreso a zancadas a la recamara paseándome por cada rincón para impregnarlo del aroma dulzón de la canela. Abro la ventana tirando el resto una vez aromatizado el ambiente. _Que mas hace falta_?. Me encuentro dando toques en mi barbilla con los dedos, buscando en la lista imaginaria lo que podría hacerme falta. _Condones_. Mi cabeza hace un clic de precaución y me disparo a la cómoda junto a la cama, abriendo los cajones de mi ropa interior en busca de mis "bebes" _algo irónico porque son anti bebes pero bueno,_ tomo un puñado de paquetes de aluminio esparciéndolos en el edredón. _Ultra sencibles, saborizados, alargantes,_ _retardantes, anatómicos hmmm. _Había tanta variedad que no sabia por cual decidirme pero en ese instante oí la manija de la puerta y unos nervios ridículamente extraños se dispararon de la nada. _Desde cuando me pone nervioso un encuentro sexual caray_? Barro con el brazo los paquetes tirándolos bajo la funda de mi almohada y salto dentro de la cama cubriéndome hasta la cintura con el sobretodo justo cuando ella sale del baño, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo antes para disimular. Ella camina frente la cama y la miro por encima del libro. _¡Santísimo Jesucristo!. _Mi boca se abre y mis ojos salen desmesuradamente de sus orbitas al verla. _Que diablos le sucede a esta mujer del demonio?. _Mi mejor amigo da un respingo en mis pantalones haciéndome tragar en seco. Lleva, _si es que eso se puede decir llevar ropa_, un cachetero gris que deja al descubierto algo de sus muslos y sus largas y torneadas piernas, una camiseta a juego delgada de tirantes que por la manera en la que sus pechos se marcan puedo afirmar que no lleva sujetador. _Uhhhhh_. Me mira y me hundo en el libro recostando la espalda del cabecero e intentando ignorarla. Se mueve en la habitación directo a su maleta rosa y saca un cepillo de peinar y un frasco de crema para el cuerpo. La observo arrugar la nariz cuando se sienta al otro lado de la cama mientras cepilla su cabellera

**-Que es ese Olor?-** dice con disgusto, pasando el cepillo por su larga melena rubia, y maldición nunca antas algo así me había parecido tan erótico. Parpadee varias veces volviendo de aquel pensamiento y me encojo de hombros haciéndome el inocente. Ella suspira, dejando el cepillo en la mesita de noche y pone un chorro de crema en sus manos. Ok, o era la falta de sexo que me estaba volviendo loco o aquel reguero de crema blanquecina en su mano parecía sem…- **cuando saldrás de mi cama?-**

**-Eh?**

**-Hasta que hora te tendré metido en mi cama eso dije**,- ruedo mis ojos dando un largo suspiro, _esta mujer sabia como matar el momento_.

**-Creo que esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo no crees?-** y arquea su ceja, si, esa cínica, sexy y arrogante ceja subiendo dándole un aire de burla que me frustraba.

**-Quieres que volvamos a discutir la clausula de bienes mancomunados…?mi vida….-** _mi vida y bienes mancomunados mis huev_….- **Todo lo tuyo es mío, es tan difícil de comprender eso Emm?, creí que eras mas inteligente- **por acto reflejo cruzo la cama posándome junto a ella en clara defensa. _Esta muy equivocada si piensa que me arruinara la vida esta caprichosa y arrogante rubia. _Se pone de pie, con la barbilla alzada en claro acto de retarme.

**-Si es así, soy el dueño de la mitad de todo, lo que quiere decir que la mitad de esta cama es MIA princesa**.- yo también podría beneficiarme del maldito acuerdo de bienes si era lo que ella quería, _jugar limpio y turbio, también puedo hacerlo nena solo obsérvame_.

**-¡No pienso dormir contigo!….-** gruñe entre dientes y yo le sonrió

**-Asunto arreglado entonces, ¡suerte en el sofá!-** y le lanzo mi sonrisa de, _fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted,_ antes de girarme en mis pies directo al cuarto de baño. Podía sentir su intensa mirada en mi espalda y eso me daba una extraña satisfacción, era un gusto sacarla de sus casillas. Tal vez podría divertirme haciéndolo hasta que se largara de mi vida. Me lave la cara y los dientes atento a los ruidos de la habitación, sabia que ella no se rendiría tan fácil pero yo tampoco iba a hacerlo, si ella era persistente y terca yo lo era el doble, por eso no me extraño verla sentada en _MI_ lado de la cama leyendo un libro como sino hubiese pasado nada minutos atrás. _Oh muñeca no sabes con quien te metes_. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me detengo frente a la cama quitándome mis pantalones de algodón y camiseta. Me siento muy a gusto con mi cuerpo, siempre ha sido así. Mi madre tenia serios problemas con que me dejara los pañales puestos una vez descubrí la manera de quitármelos. Tampoco acostumbraba dormir sin ropa cuando estaba solo en casa pero solo quería aumentar el grado de incomodidad de la pequeña rubia que yacía en mi lecho y así lo lograría, a parte no podía quejarse, tenia una muy buena visión de mis músculos bien esculpidos, no corría dos horas en la mañana en vano. Puse la ropa en el sillón, quedándome con unos bóxers negros ajustados. Me gustaba tener todo en su lugar siempre. Ella no subió la mirada en ningún momento, o por lo menos no la vi hacerlo aunque estaba seguro de que había espiado en algún lugar de mi stripper privado. Rodando la cama llegue junto a ella, quedando de pie a su lado (_MI LADO_) de la cama. Solo movió sus ojos para verme.

**-Si?-** pregunto angelicalmente, le sonreí dulcemente

**-Si me disculpas**- quitando el cobertor de sus piernas me metí junto a ella, empujándola con mi espalda y trasero hacia el otro lado de la cama

**-¡Que demonios te sucede!? ¡SALVAJE**!-grito, una vez se recompuso y se hubo sentado, arreglándose el cabello alborotado-** eres idiota o que?**- furia saliendo de sus ojos. _Y eso pone al marcador Emmett 1 Rubia 0_

_**-Upss **_**Este es mi lado, lo siento**- le sonreía cuan niño inocente, asegurándome de que se marcaran mis encantadores hoyuelos que por lo visto no funcionaron por lo siguiente que hizo ya que me estampo su libro en la cabeza –**Óyeme que te pasa?**

**-Upss mi libro quería saber que se sentía golpear una cabeza hueca lo siento**!- hija de su condenada, se la estaba cobrando y con mis propias palabras. _Como puede haber alguien tan exasperante en el mundo? _

**-Mira Rosalie, si queremos vivir estas tres semanas tenemos que dejar de comportarnos como dos…**

**-Adolescentes? Habla por ti! Eres el único inmaduro aquí, ¡que te cuesta dejarme la cama**!- y así es como logra que mis sentimientos homicidas hacia ella incrementen cada que abre la boca. Trato de poner las cosas en su lugar y arreglar nuestra situación para el bien de ambos, _mas por el mío porque siento que me volveré loco en cualquier instante,_ _y_ _Me acaba de decir infantil siendo la que me ha pegado con un estúpido libro, y el infantil soy yo? Que irónico!_

**-Sabes que? Olvídalo. Dormiré a ver si de una vez despierto de esta pesadilla**- me acomodo dándole la espalda mientras suspiro pesadamente para evitar tomarla y tirarla por el balcón sin remordimiento alguno. _Tres semanas, veinte días, solo restan veinte largos días_… cierro los ojos y estiro el brazo para apagar la luz. Un segundo después puedo ver la luz a través de mis parpados. _¡¿Y AHORA QUE?!._ Las luces estaban encendidas nuevamente. Maldije mi sistema eléctrico el cual estaba hecho para encender todas las luces de la habitación con un solo interruptor. Me atrevía a mirarla por sobre mi hombro y estaba aparentemente sumida en su lectura. _Esta seria la noche más larga de mi vida_. Tome una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza para tapar la molesta luz mas era inútil. Su presencia me hacia sentir intranquilo, nunca antes había dormido con alguien, bueno, no estando en mis cinco sentidos y se me hacia algo extraño. Siempre he sido un hombre bastante solitario si sacamos las conquistas que han amanecido en mi cama. Estoy seguro de que si me viera mi santa madre en este momento lloraría de emoción ya que esta loca porque me enserie con alguien pero yo planeo divertirme hasta los 35 o hasta donde mi físico, encantos y todo lo demás me lo permitiera.

* * *

Super cortoooo lo seeee y ando super perdida TAMBIEN LO SEEE! xD pero es q mis vacaciones han estado de lujo! y tambien mi inspiracion andaba de viaje a la luna o el sol o jupites pero aqui les dejo un chap =) ya estoy escibiendo el proximo pero lo crte aca para dejar esta escena! QUE ME FUE TAN DIVERTIDA ESCRIBIRLA para que tuviera un buen corte =)

**ESPERO SUS COMENTSSSS! es lindo abri mi correo y encontrar que han dejado sus comentarios!**

nos vemos en la proxima! felices vacaciones y suerte a los que regresan pronto a clases!

ALANA!


End file.
